Le prometeré la luna
by Aurum Black
Summary: Ellos han sido mejores amigos durante los últimos años creyendo que era la única forma en que podrían estar juntos para siempre. ¿Pero hasta cuándo se pueden mantener las barreras entre el amor y la amistad? ¿Se darán cuenta a tiempo que son el uno para el otro? ¿O cuando abran los ojos ya será demasiado tarde? Harry&Ginny 100% Canon
1. Prólogo

_Hola gente bonita que está leyendo esto! Vengo con esta nueva historia que en realidad no tiene nada de nueva; la idea me surgió hace como 7 años ( :O ¿tanto ya? ) y con el paso del tiempo la fui desarrollando poco a poco en mi mente, pero creo que ya es momento de empezar a escribirla propiamente y compartirla con ustedes, a ver qué tal sale. Espero por ahí que por lo menos alguien la encuentre interesante. __Esto es tan sólo el inicio y si todo marcha bien creo que será una larga historia. _Si les gusta no duden en decírmelo, y sino también. Gracias por leer! :)

**Summary:** Ellos han sido mejores amigos durante los últimos años creyendo que era la única forma en que podrían estar juntos para siempre. ¿Pero hasta cuándo se pueden mantener las barreras entre el amor y la amistad? ¿Se darán cuenta a tiempo que son el uno para el otro? ¿O cuando abran los ojos ya será demasiado tarde?

* * *

**Le prometeré la luna**

_By Aurum Black_

**Prólogo**

§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§

Ginny Weasley se encontraba observando el atardecer por la ventana de su habitación en la madriguera, absorta en el pensamiento de todo lo que había sucedido, como si fuera una historia que alguien más le había contado, aunque en el fondo estaba muy consciente de que le había tocado presenciarlo y vivirlo.

Habían transcurrido tres meses desde la batalla final en Hogwarts en donde Harry Potter había vencido por fin al señor tenebroso. El mundo mágico se encontraba inmerso en ese periodo de tranquilidad después de la terrible tormenta que había sacudido a todo y a todos por completo, dejando innumerables pérdidas, tanto materiales como de seres queridos. Habían sido tres meses en que las personas se apoyaron unos a otros a través de la pena y el dolor, tres meses en que reconstruyeron sus vidas con los trozos que habían quedado deshechos.

Ginny había pasado duros momentos al asimilar una vida donde Fred ya no estaría. Toda su familia, amigos y conocidos habían sufrido por todas y cada una de las pérdidas. Fred, Lupin, Tonks… tantos y tantos seres queridos que habían perdido en esa horrorosa guerra y que nunca volverían a estar con ellos. Los días de luto fueron muy difíciles, sin embargo con el paso de los días el dolor se fue haciendo más soportable y la esperanza de un futuro tranquilo y feliz los fue inundando.

Entonces vio un par de figuras cruzar por su jardín. Al reconocerlas perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Eran Ron y Harry, yendo a hacer vaya a saber qué cosa. Últimamente, desde que Ron y Hermione se habían hecho novios de manera oficial, rara la vez podían tener tiempo para ellos, así que le alegraba verlos juntos para variar. Durante los últimos tres meses la relación entre ella y Harry había quedado un poco inconclusa, para su gusto, aunque en realidad no podía quejarse. Harry había pasado por demasiado y no quería presionarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía. Se decía constantemente que tenían una vida por delante, y una vez que las aguas terminaran de calmarse entonces todo se acomodaría. Sin embargo al final siempre terminaba con un mal sabor de boca y un sentimiento de intranquilidad, que el propio Harry se encargaba de transmitirle. Él no le platicaba mucho, pero por lo que percibía aún se encontraba preocupado, como si la guerra todavía no estuviera terminada y el peligro siguiera acechándolos. Aunque no se lo dijera, Ginny podía darse cuenta que Harry tenía miedo y hubiera dado cualquier cosa a cambio de que él acudiera a ella para calmar sus temores, que se apoyara en ella como lo hacían Ron y Hermione, pero no era así. No sabía asegurar si ella y Harry habían vuelto a ser novios o no, puesto que nunca lo habían hablado y habría creído por completo que no lo eran, de no ser porque había momentos en que él se acercaba a ella brindándole gestos de cariño. Como esa vez en el funeral de Fred, que después de abrazar a su madre sintió desfallecer y entonces la mano de Harry tomó la suya y luego sus brazos la envolvieron dándole el soporte que no sentía tener. O todos esos besos en la frente que a veces le daba al desearle buenas noches. O todas las veces que lograban escapar del gentío rondando en la madriguera y conseguían un rato a solas, donde fundían sus sentimientos en besos a escondidas. Muchas veces Ginny había intentado hablar acerca de ellos y de su relación, pero él la callaba poniendo los labios sobre los suyos y aferrándola con fuerza como si el mundo estuviera a punto de terminar y besarla fuera lo último que quisiera hacer en la vida. Y ella cedía, porque dentro de todos esos meses era justo cuando se besaban que creía ver un atisbo del Harry de antes, el simpático y alegre muchacho del que se había enamorado. Todas las demás veces veía en él a un muchacho lúgubre, marcado por un destino infame y con la preocupación de alguien que carga el mundo sobre sus hombros. Ginny no entendía por qué era que se sentía así justo cuando todo ya había terminado y no antes. Parecía que la misión de terminar con Voldemort le había dado motivos para seguir adelante y ahora no tenía nada. Ella suspiró con tristeza… Si tan sólo se diera cuenta de que la tenía a ella…

Se quitó de la ventana y terminó de arreglarse, pues ese día todos irían a la casa de Andrómeda Tonks ya que haría una sencilla comida en celebración a los cuatro meses del pequeño Teddy Lupin. A Ginny se le partía el corazón al pensar en él. Era tan triste que un bebé de esa edad se hubiera quedado sin padres; sin embargo era un hecho que nunca estaría solo y mucho menos le faltaría cariño ya que era la adoración de todas las personas que lo conocían. Cosa que reiteró un par de horas después, cuando se encontraron en la casa de Andrómeda. El pequeño Teddy pasó por los brazos de todas las mujeres en la fiesta y por los brazos de algunos hombres también. Todos le prestaban atención y mimos, y no era para menos puesto que el bebé tenía un carisma único. Con el don de metamorfomago heredado de su madre cambiaba espontáneamente el color de su cabello para sorpresa y gracia de los presentes. Además que era un bebé muy tranquilo y casi nunca lloraba, dejándose consentir y entretener por cualquiera que lo cargara. Tenía una risa que Ginny en lo particular adoraba. Ella creía que era el bebé más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

-Creo que le gustas -dijo Harry sentándose a su lado, mientras ella acunaba en sus brazos a Teddy.

-A Teddy le gusta todo el mundo.

-Pero te he visto cuidarlo, se queda más quieto contigo que con los demás...

-No digas tonterías, Harry -le contestó divertida

-Lo digo en serio, eres buena con él.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Teddy es precioso -dijo sonriéndole al bebé y acariciando su carita con un dedo que él muy hábilmente atrapó con su pequeña mano.

-¿Viste ese reflejo? Tenemos a un buscador nato.

Ginny rio ante el comentario de Harry.

-¿Tan pronto vas a empezar a instruirlo en el quidditch?

-Soy su padrino, algo debo de hacer...

-¿Por qué no empiezas por cambiarle los pañales y ya que crezca te preocupas por el quidditch?

Harry hizo una mueca de asco y Ginny sólo atinó a reír. Se quedaron observándolo por varios minutos, atentos a cualquier movimiento o gesto que él hiciera. De pronto la pequeña mano atrapó un mechón pelirrojo de Ginny haciéndola dar un quejido de dolor.

-Ouch, ayúdame…

-¿Qué hago? -preguntó contrariado

-Cárgalo

Pero Harry no hizo movimiento alguno y se quedó petrificado mirándola como si le hubiera pedido algo imposible. Afortunadamente no hizo falta su ayuda ya que enseguida Teddy la soltó. Ginny se quedó observándolo con curiosidad por unos segundos mientras él fruncía el ceño

-¿Qué?

-¿Alguna vez has cargado a un bebé, Harry?

-No

-¿Quieres cargar a Teddy?

-No...no creo que sea buena idea

-¿Por qué no?

-No sé cómo hacerlo- contestó titubeante -Me da miedo tirarlo y que todos me culpen si se rompe la cabeza… y luego tus hermanos se reirán de mí.

Ginny lo observó con ternura y no pudo evitar soltar una risita. A pesar de todo era el mismo muchacho torpe e inseguro que había conocido muchos años atrás.

-Nadie va a reírse de ti, aparte de mí-Le dijo ante la cara de reproche que le había puesto- Ven, acércate.

Él hizo lo que le pedía y con ayuda suya tomó a Teddy entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado, sosteniéndolo con suma precaución.

-Es un bebé, no una bomba -replicó ante la forma tan rígida en la que había colocado sus brazos -Pégalo a tu cuerpo... Así. ¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil.

-Es tan pequeño -susurró Harry sonriendo ampliamente, observando con atención al niño que cargaba, como si lo viera por primera vez, demostrando un cariño infinito hacia él.

La imagen del muchacho acunando a su ahijado la hizo sonreír. Por un instante Ginny se permitió fantasear con la idea de un futuro en que Harry cargara a un bebé de ambos. Los ojos se le aguaron de felicidad. Entonces se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Serás un buen padrino

Él le sonrió lleno de agradecimiento y de cariño. La miró a los ojos con profundidad y anhelo como si adivinara el pensamiento que acababa de tener y lo compartiera con ella.

-Tú serás una buena madre... -dijo sorprendiéndola y haciendo latir su corazón de forma más intensa. La miró con ternura y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa. Ginny se dio cuenta que tenía esa expresión que indicaba que estaba debatiéndose internamente, sin embargo al final se aventuró a seguir hablando -Serás... tu serás buena con nues—

De pronto una explosión interrumpió todas las conversaciones, inundando el jardín de la casa donde se encontraban todos los invitados dispersos, provocando el caos en el lugar. Hubo un sonido ensordecedor y un ligero temblor en el suelo. De inmediato Harry le entregó el bebé a Ginny.

-Entren a la casa –dijo en tono autoritario y sacando su varita fue hacia la zona de la explosión. En un segundo Harry había cambiado de ser el chico torpe y tímido a el hombre que había tenido que crecer antes de tiempo, rodeado siempre por el peligro.

Ginny se levantó de la mesa y enseguida se encontró con Andrómeda que le extendió los brazos para que le entregara a su nieto, cosa que ella hizo. Unos pocos segundos después el sonido de otra explosión estalló muy cerca de donde se había encontrado sentada junto a Harry minutos antes. Observó a personas correr hacia el interior de la casa y observó a personas atravesar el jardín con varita en mano. Casi por instinto ella también sacó su varita aunque corría con dirección a la casa y no al lado contrario. En un instante el caos se multiplicó. Comenzaron a aparecer personas enmascaradas lanzando hechizos por doquier. Ginny jadeó angustiada. Tras meses de la batalla final la gente ya no se preocupaba por realizar hechizos protectores a sus hogares, por lo que en ese momento eran completamente vulnerables. No tenían nada que les diera un poco de ventaja sobre sus atacantes. ¿Serían mortífagos?

Cuando estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada a la casa, algo en su cerebro la hizo reaccionar con miedo. Si eran mortífagos que habían librado a los aurores, si estaban allí después de tantos meses, lo único por lo que podían estar atacándolos era Harry. Debían querer venganza.

_No. No. Harry no, por favor._

Entonces dio media vuelta y abriéndose paso entre el humo y los rayos corrió hacia donde Harry había ido. Lanzó un hechizo tras otro, mientras escuchaba la voz de su madre llamarla a gritos pero ella no podía regresar. Necesitaba ayudar a Harry. Tres meses atrás creyó haberlo perdido y no quería volver a pasar por algo así. Hubo gritos, hubo más ruidos, y cientos de luces en todas direcciones. Cuando logró encontrarlo supo que se había dejado llevar sin razón. Harry se encontraba al lado de Kingsley sometiendo a tres de los enmascarados, con la situación bajo control. Había exagerado al creer que él necesitaba su ayuda, pero cuando estaba a punto de regresar a la casa, oyó gritos a su espalda.

-¡Toma a la novia! ¡A la novia!

Ginny no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues enseguida tuvo el brazo de un hombre enmascarado rodeándole el cuello, apuntándole con su varita a la sien. Ginny intentó zafarse, pero el hombre era más fuerte y terminó por torcerle la mano haciendo que soltara su varita. Escuchó a lo lejos que gritaban su nombre. El terror la inundó haciendo que su rostro se cubriera de lágrimas. Por más que quiso liberarse de su opresor sus intentos fueron en vano y cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido, vio un destello de luz acercándose, un gran ruido y entonces perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en su habitación de la madriguera, completamente sola. Bajó las escaleras y fue hacia la cocina de donde provenían voces. Al entrar el abrazo de su madre la envolvió de forma instantánea y luego los de George, Percy y Ron. Todos tenían expresiones de preocupación en el rostro.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Ron

Ella asintió recorriendo con la mirada la cocina, buscando a Harry pero él no estaba ahí.

-¿Harry? –preguntó en un susurro

-Está bien. Está con Kingsley en el ministerio –añadió Hermione en voz baja, rodeándola también

Ginny suspiró aliviada pero a la vez triste de no poder abrazarlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde están los demás?

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada triste y luego se acercaron entre sí. Él le rodeó los hombros con un brazo de forma protectora.

-Nos atacaron mortífagos fugitivos –dijo Ron con frustración- Nadie creía que después de tantos meses irían a hacer algo así… Todos pensaban que los que habían logrado escapar habían huido… pero ¿atacar?

-Iban por Harry… -dijo Ginny con completa seguridad

-Idiotas –asintió Ron –como si pudieran contra el que acabó con Voldemort. Además estaban muchos aurores en la fiesta de Teddy, hasta el mismo ministro estaba allí… No contaban con eso.

-Kingsley dice que fue un acto desesperado –añadió Hermione –No tenían ningún tipo de plan, sólo buscaban una venganza tonta… Seguramente ni siquiera contaban con atrapar a Harry, sólo querían causar daño, lo que fuera…

-Pero no lo consiguieron ¿verdad? –dijo Ginny con voz nerviosa, creyendo saber la respuesta.

-Hubo unos cuantos heridos, tu entre ellos. Papá dice que estuvieron a punto de llevarte, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo quién sabe que hubiera pasado –le dijo Ron haciéndola sentir un escalofrío.

-¿Pero entonces todos están bien?

Hermione negó con la cabeza con los ojos aguados.

-Fleur… -dijo y entonces se le quebró la voz.

Ginny se llevó una mano a la boca, tapándosela sin poder creerlo. Fleur estaba esperando un bebé, un hijo de Bill.

-¿Ella está…?

-Está viva –añadió Ron estrechando con fuerza a Hermione –Pero entre todo el caos del ataque resbaló y se golpeó fuertemente. Mamá dice que perdió a su bebé… -Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Ginny de forma automática, pensando en ese bebé que nunca conocería, pensando en el dolor que debían sentir Fleur y Bill que habían estado muy emocionados ante la perspectiva de ser padres – Ya ves que su embarazo era de alto riesgo, y había pasado por mucho estrés…

Ginny no dijo nada más, simplemente se quedó con los demás en la cocina, acompañándose en silencio a esperar noticias de la salud de Fleur. Un par de horas después regresó su papá informándoles que su nuera se encontraba estable, pero efectivamente había perdido a su bebé. Bill no se había querido separar de ella y Charlie lo estaba acompañando, pues estaría en el hospital un par de días más. Poco a poco fueron abandonando la cocina y subieron a dormir, sin embargo Ginny no podría conciliar el sueño, no sin antes saber algo de Harry.

-Está bien –le dijo Hermione para reconfortarla –No te preocupes…

-No puedo evitarlo –le dijo con tristeza –Sé que no le pasó nada pero también sé que debe sentirse…

-¿Culpable?

Ginny asintió. Tanto Hermione como ella lo conocían muy bien.

-Ya sabes cómo es.

-Ya se le pasará. Vamos a dormir, ha sido un día muy largo.

-Ve tu –dijo negando con la cabeza –Yo lo esperaré un rato.

Entonces Hermione subió a la habitación de Ginny que era donde siempre se quedaba cuando estaba en la madriguera, dejándola sola. Ella fue hacia la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones, con la mirada perdida, esperando a que Harry llegara. Sin embargo el sueño fue más fuerte y casi enseguida se quedó dormida.

Se despertó al sentir algo sobre su frente. Se sacudió aún entre sueños y de inmediato abrió los ojos con miedo.

-Shhh –susurró Harry –soy yo, no quería asustarte…

-Harry- dijo ella con alivio, enderezándose. Y entonces lo pudo ver bien. Él se encontraba a un costado del sillón con una mochila en el hombro y una chamarra gruesa puesta. Le tomó tan sólo un par de segundos darse cuenta de lo que sucedía –Vas a irte… -Dijo con incredulidad, aunque era una afirmación y no una pregunta. Él no dijo nada y entonces ella se levantó y se puso frente a él- Harry, por favor. Nada de esto es culpa tuya…

-Claro que lo es.

-No empieces otra vez con el mismo cuento, sabes que nada de lo que ha pasado—

-Sí, todo ha sido por mí –la interrumpió él con el rostro lleno de angustia -¿Crees que quiero seguir viendo cómo la gente sufre?

-Harry a todos nos duele, pero no por eso queremos que te vayas…

Ginny vio como sus ojos verdes se aguaban de repente.

-Ya no puedo, Ginny. Ya no puedo ver a todas estas personas a la cara sabiendo que han perdido a sus seres queridos por mi culpa…

-¡No es tu culpa! –dijo ella con frustración

-¿Cómo diablos voy a volver a ver a Bill y a Fleur después que…? –entonces se le quebró la voz.

-Sabes que ellos nunca te culparían por lo que pasó. Fue un accidente, Harry. Los accidentes pasan. No teníamos idea de que aún habría mortífagos esperando atacar…

-Ellos iban por mí…

-Kingsley dijo que lo único que querían era causar daño…

-A mí. Si no me atrapaban, querían causarme daño a mí…

-Eso no lo sabemos…

-¡Estuvieron a punto de llevarte! Y todo porque pensaron que eras mi novia…

-¿Pensaron? –musitó Ginny de pronto con molestia que no pudo ocultar

Harry soltó un bufido.

-No me digas que eso es lo único que te importa ahora, saber si somos novios o no.

-Pues es que ni siquiera tengo idea de lo que sucede entre nosotros…

-¡Olvídalo, Ginny! Qué más da eso… ¡Estuvieron a punto de llevarte por causa mía! Estoy harto de exponer a la gente por estar cerca de mí -Ella no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el pecho, oprimiendo hasta llegar a su garganta –Lo mejor será que me vaya por un tiempo…

-No…

-Hasta que se calme todo.

-¡Pero ya todo está calmado!

-Eso era lo que creíamos y ve lo que sucedió. Ya lo platiqué con Kingsley y esto es lo mejor... Lo siento mucho, Ginny.

Y entonces caminó hacia la cocina mientras ella se quedaba estática por un segundo y luego lo siguió.

-Espera –le dijo cuando él ya estaba en la puerta –No te vayas, no vuelvas a dejarme… -entonces la voz se le quebró sin poder evitarlo ni prevenirlo y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Él la miró con tristeza y tras dudarlo un momento, cortó la distancia entre ellos y la abrazó

-Por favor, Ginny. Trata de entenderme…

-Eso quiero, pero tú te alejas. Yo sólo quiero ayudarte.

-Lo sé…

-Entonces no te vayas, por favor…

-Tengo que hacerlo.

-Entonces me iré contigo -Harry la soltó de repente, sorprendido por completo ante su resolución. La miró a los ojos, contrariado, pero ella estaba completamente segura de lo que decía –Ya me dejaste hace un año, no volveré a dejar que pase. Llévame contigo… -Harry siguió observándola como si quisiera encontrar la debilidad en ella, pero ella ya estaba decidida –Juntos podemos ir a dónde sea… no tienes por qué estar solo –Él pareció meditarlo pero no dijo nada y entonces sólo se limitó a abrazarla nuevamente. Ginny suspiró aliviada, sintiendo que estaba convenciéndolo.

-Pero tus padres…

-Lo entenderán. Será por el bien de ellos, también. Si los mortífagos vienen detrás de mí, yo también los estoy exponiendo ¿no crees? -Harry pareció inseguro y sólo la estrechó con más fuerza –Podemos irnos ahora mismo.

-No –dijo él de pronto –Mejor esperemos a mañana, sólo por si acaso –añadió dedicándole una sonrisa y luego se inclinó para besarla.

Poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando, y ambos se dejaron llevar durante varios minutos, hasta que con mucho esfuerzo decidieron parar, a sabiendas de que si continuaban en cualquier momento alguien de su familia podría bajar y encontrarlos. Entonces regresaron al sillón donde Ginny había estado durmiendo minutos antes. Ella sonrió cuando se recostaron abrazados. A pesar de todo lo malo que sucedía, ella se sintió ansiosa por huir con Harry. Se sentía emocionada por finalmente poder compartir la vida con él, por poder ser su soporte y ayudarlo a salir de su inminente depresión. Emocionado porque podrían continuar con su relación amorosa. Poco a poco sus pensamientos fueron perdiendo el sentido y sin darse cuenta volvía a quedarse dormida, sólo que esta vez rodeada por los brazos de Harry.

Cuando despertó al otro día, él ya se había ido. Y no volvió.

§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§

Harry se apareció en un callejón cercano a la estación de King's Cross. Era 1° de Septiembre, el día en que el tren a Hogwarts partía y por primera vez en un mes volvería a ver a Ginny. Se sentía completamente nervioso e intranquilo por el encuentro, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

Había pasado un mes desde que había abandonado la madriguera, dejándola dormida en aquel sillón. Merlín sabía todo lo que se había debatido internamente para no tomarle la palabra y llevársela con él, pero al final la razón le había ganado al corazón y había decidido que no podía arrebatarle a Ginny a su madre en esos momentos. Además de que al llevarla consigo no la ponía a salvo sino que la ponía en el ojo del huracán. Si tan sólo él fuera mejor mago podría asegurarle protección y seguridad, pero tan sólo era un chiquillo que se había librado tantas veces de la muerte por pura suerte. No quería dejar la vida de Ginny a la suerte. Así que había hecho acopio de todo su autocontrol para salir de ese lugar sin siquiera voltear a verla. La primera vez que intentó irse no había podido resistir darle un beso en la frente y de esa forma la había terminado despertando. La segunda vez ya no quiso arriesgarse.

En ese larguísimo y angustioso mes, él no volvió a poner un pie en la madriguera ni en ningún otro lugar donde sus seres queridos llegasen a estar. Sin embargo el día más difícil de todos había sido el 11 de agosto, el día del cumpleaños número diecisiete de Ginny. Cuánto habría querido aparecerse en su casa y estar con ella para felicitarla, para abrazarla y besarla, decirle que nunca más la volvería a dejar… pero tuvo que mantener la mente fría y decidió mantenerse alejado. Si los mortífagos se habían enterado de la fiesta de Teddy, seguramente sabrían del cumpleaños de Ginny. Así que decidido a mantenerla fuera de peligro, ese mismo día había acudido a un evento público, para que fuera sabido que él no se encontraría con ella. Además de orquestar con algunos aurores del ministerio un escuadrón de protección a toda la familia Weasley. Para sorpresa de muchos, aunque no de él, hubo un pequeño grupo de mortífagos restantes que sí intentaron atacar la madriguera, pero fueron rápidamente interceptados y finalmente atrapados. Como había sido Harry el del plan, recibió muchos halagos, además de la oferta formal de entrar a ser parte de los aurores, a pesar de que no había concluido sus estudios en Hogwarts. Era una ventaja de ser el salvador del mundo mágico.

Después de aquello Harry se fue sintiendo cada vez un poco más tranquilo, aunque aún seguía sin sentirse bien del todo y no sabía por qué. A pesar de que sentía que el peligro ya había pasado por completo, no se había animado a regresar a la madriguera y enfrentar a su familia adoptiva. A Ginny. Por más que lo pensaba no sabía cómo hacer para presentarse ante ella después de haberla abandonado de esa forma. Ella debía entenderlo, tenía que. Lo que más lo ponía nervioso era que Ginny se había enterado de que él aún mantenía contacto con Ron y Hermione y por lo que ellos le habían dicho, se había puesto furiosa. Sobre todo porque ella le había mandado cartas y cartas preguntando por él, pero él había sido demasiado tonto y no había contestado ninguna. Se arrepentía de aquello en demasía pero no había sabido encontrar las palabras correctas para disculparse, era un completo inútil para describir sus sentimientos.

Era por eso que había decidido verla, porque si no era capaz de hablar de lo que sentía entonces tendría que demostrárselo. Caminó hacia la estación con paso apresurado sintiendo en su bolsillo el pequeño paquete que había comprado para ella en su cumpleaños pero que no le había dado. Era un regalo que no podría mandarse por correo, era algo que debía entregarle personalmente.

De pronto la vio a lo lejos, caminando hacia el muro entre los andenes 9 y 10; entonces echó a correr arrollando y empujando a todos a su paso, hasta que estuvo junto a ella. Sus padres ya habían atravesado hacia la plataform sólo quedaban Ron, Ginny y Hermione. Sus dos amigos lo saludaron brevemente y luego los dejaron solos.

-El tren sale en 15 minutos –les recordó Hermione con una sonrisa antes de atravesar la pared de ladrillos.

Y entonces se quedaron solos. Relativamente solos, puesto que estaban rodeados de cientos de personas caminando por la estación.

Ginny se había quedado mirándolo con sorpresa desde el instante en que lo había visto llegar, pero no fue hasta ese momento que pareció recordar que se había desaparecido por un mes y entonces su expresión de asombro cambió a una máscara impasible que no sabía descifrar.

-¿Podemos hablar? –Ante el silencio de Ginny, su voz sonó angustiada –Por favor… -Ella sólo se encogió de hombros, pero asintió. Él se preguntó si lo habría condenado a la ley del hielo-¿Podemos ir a otro lugar?

-El tren de Hogwarts está a punto de irse –le dijo ella con voz fría, de la forma más impersonal con la que le había hablado en toda su vida. Sintió un hueco en el estómago al reconocer lo molesta que estaba con él.

-Claro… -dijo él y entonces sólo dio un par de pasos lejos de la entrada a la plataforma 9 ¾ para dejar pasar a los alumnos del colegio y a sus familias. Antes de que pudiera suceder otra cosa, la miró con arrepentimiento –Ginny por favor perdóname, no debí dejarte de esa forma pero no tenía otra opción…

Ella soltó una carcajada cargada de desdén y entonces su supuestas calma e indiferencia se fueron por la borda, perdiendo el control de inmediato como si hubiera esperado cada minuto de ese último mes para poder desahogarse.

-¡Yo te di otra opción! ¡Estaba dispuesta a irme contigo!

-Lo sé, pero no podía llevarte. Era demasiado peligroso.

-¡Por favor! ¿Qué hay de peligroso?

-Aún había unos cuántos mortífagos…

-Que no representan nada. No me digas que has pasado cada instante de este mes en constante peligro.

-No quería a exponerte…

-¡Eres un maldito paranoico! –le espetó furiosa –Me abandonaste, cortaste todo contacto conmigo ¿y para qué?

-Para protege—

-¡No necesito que me protejas! –la gente comenzaba a verlos con extrañeza -¡No soy una inútil que no sabe cuidarse!

-Yo nunca dije eso

-¿Y entonces por qué hacer tanto drama tan sólo para "protegerme"? ¿Por qué no tienes los pantalones para decirme la verdad?

-¿De qué hablas? Me alejé por tu bien, por el de tu familia...

-Mentira. Te alejaste sólo de mí. Has estado viendo a todos los demás, has visto a mis padres...

-Fueron sólo un par de veces... y en el ministerio.

-Y a Ron y a Hermione los has frecuentado mucho.

-Es diferente, ellos son...

-Importantes, lo sé. No como yo que no lo soy.

-No digas eso...

-¡Pero si es la verdad! Creéme que me costó mucho entenderlo, pero por fin lo acepté - le dijo con la mirada llena de dolor pero claramente decidida a no derramar ni una sola lágrima -Siento mucho que hayas tenido que armar tanto drama para mantenerme lejos de ti...

-No tienes idea de lo que dices... -comenzó a decir pero ella lo ignoró

-Si tan sólo me hubieras dicho que ya no tenías interés en mí y que me querías lejos, todo hubiera sido más fácil. Pudimos haber evitado todo esto.

Él suspiró con frustración. No era así como había imaginado que sería su encuentro, no era así como debía ser. Entonces se aventuró a dar el paso importante, confiando en que todo saldría bien al final. Sacó el pequeño paquete de su bolsillo con cuidado

-Tengo algo para ti...

-No te preocupes, no quiero tu lástima.

-Escúchame, quiero decirte algo importante.

-No -lo refutó ella de forma testaruda -Ya sé lo que vas a decir. Pero voy a ponértelo fácil...

-Ginny, por favor... -dijo extendiéndole la pequeña cajita negra

-No quiero nada de ti...

Él se acercó y quiso abrazarla pero ella fue más rápida y se zafó antes que él pudiera alcanzarla.

-Si me quieres lejos, lejos me tendrás - y entonces giró dispuesta a irse pero Harry la tomó del brazo mirándola con súplica. -Déjame en paz. No quiero volver a verte en mi vida -y entonces de un jalón se soltó de su agarre y salió corriendo, para luego atravesar el muro entre los andenes 9 y 10, dejándolo con el corazón destrozado, sin poder creer lo que había sucedido, sin querer aceptar todo el odio que había visto en los ojos de Ginny antes de que se fuera. Odio. Ella nunca antes le había dedicado ningún sentimiento tan hiriente. Nunca antes lo había tratado así.

Para cuando reaccionó el tren de Hogwarts ya había partido. Abrió con cuidado la caja en sus manos y observó el anillo de compromiso que yacía dentro, brillante, esperando una mano en la que no estaría. No iba a saber si a Ginny le habría gustado. Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas salieron con fuerza y entonces caminó abatido hasta encontrar un lugar desierto y luego desapareció.

§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§

La nieve cubría los jardines y alrededores de la madriguera, dando una maravillosa vista al lugar. El espíritu navideño llenaba el ambiente y a pesar de que el frío le helaba todo el cuerpo, ver la pequeña casa en la que había crecido le infundía una calidez indescriptible. Sin embargo Ginny se sentía muy nerviosa de volver a su casa y por más que hubiera querido retrasarlo sabía que era momento de enfrentar la realidad.

¿Estaría él ahí? Se preguntó con ansiedad al irse acercando a la puerta de la cocina. Esperaba que sí. No había vuelto a verlo ni a tener ningún tipo de comunicación directa con él en todos esos meses desde que habían peleado en la estación de King's Cross y sin embargo sentía que no había dejado de pensar en él ni un solo día. Aunque si era honesta, la verdad es que no habían peleado, sino que ella se había comportado como una chiquilla estúpida e inmadura, gritándole y tratándolo de la peor manera posible. Se decía constantemente que había tenido razones para actuar así, pero a final de cuentas el remordimiento no la dejaba en paz. En el fondo había esperado que él la buscara pero no lo había hecho. Aunque sabía que era culpa suya. Nadie en su sano juicio volvería a buscar a alguien que le había gritado con tanta furia que no volviera a hacerlo. Sabía que Harry tan sólo había respetado su decisión.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar esperarlo. Esperó y esperó, y de esa forma los días fueron pasando, transformándose en meses. Su mente se fue aclarando y lentamente fue reconociendo que había reaccionado mal y que había mandado al carajo a una de las personas que más le importaban en el mundo. Después el enojo fue siendo reemplazado por la culpa y el arrepentimiento, pero para ese entonces ya era demasiado tarde, o eso le había parecido. Había pensado miles de veces en pedirle perdón, había escrito miles de cartas pero al final todas las palabras habían terminado en la basura. Se sentía la persona más horrible del planeta.

Hermione, que había regresado a Hogwarts con ella le había comentado muy poco de él y de cómo se encontraba. Sabía que ella se encontraba molesta por la forma en que lo había tratado y sabía también que se merecía su frialdad. Lo único que había sabido de él en meses era que rápidamente se había convertido en uno de los mejores principiantes aurores y que su profesión iba en ascenso. Se alegraba demasiado por él, en verdad lo hacía. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder compartir con él sus logros y no enterarse de ellos por terceros.

Entonces llegó a la puerta y se quedó parada ante ella con ganas de correr en dirección contraria. Si él estaba ahí ¿qué le diría? ¿La odiaría? ¿La voltearía a ver por lo menos? Estaba dispuesta a rogarle que la perdonara, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa, lo que fuera necesario, pero no podía vivir más tiempo sin saber de él y sin tenerlo presente en su vida. No le importaba las circunstancias, lo único que quería era que él no la odiara.

Su padre, que había ido a recogerla a la estación de tren fue quien abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar con una sonrisa. La cocina se encontraba vacía pues aún no era hora de la comida. Caminó con paso cauteloso hacia la sala y entonces lo vio. Con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón y una expresión tímida en su rostro. Tenía el cabello igual de despeinado que siempre. Su corazón latió muy fuerte. Entonces las miradas de ambos se conectaron por un instante, diciendo todo lo que no habían dicho en todo ese tiempo sin verse y antes de que sucediera algo más, sin pensarlo mucho, sin haberlo planeado, ambos corrieron a encontrarse y fundirse en un abrazo. Ahora realmente se sentía en casa, pensó ella. Cerró los ojos con un alivio que no había sentido en muchísimo tiempo, tal vez un poco parecido al alivio que sintió al ver que Harry entre los brazos de Hagrid no había muerto. No supo cuánto tiempo habían permanecido abrazados, pero cuando se soltaron fue como si nada malo hubiera sucedido entre ellos. Volvieron a convivir junto con toda su familia como muchísimas veces lo habían hecho a través de los años. Por un momento le pareció que todo era como antes. Rieron, platicaron, contaron historias, devoraron la deliciosa comida de su madre y finalmente habían recordado a Fred. Fue cuando Ginny supo que se encontraban en una época diferente y el tiempo sí había pasado.

Antes de que el sol se pusiera por completo Harry dejó a un Ron que lucía un poco abatido y se acercó a ella.

-¿Quieres ir al estanque?

-Seguro –le dijo con una sonrisa tímida. Había tenido tanto miedo de volver a verlo y todo había resultado sencillo. Cruzó los dedos esperando que esa plática que estaba por llevarse a cabo fuera igual de fácil. Salieron de su casa y caminaron lentamente en absoluto silencio. Con temor a que aquella conversación se tornara incómoda, Ginny comenzó a armarse de valor. Se había quedado con miles de perdones pegados en los labios durante tanto tiempo y era hora de gritarlos –Harry yo…

-Oye Ginny…

Ambos habían hablado al mismo tiempo, y entonces los dos se callaron.

-Quería pedirte…

-Yo sólo…

Volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo y volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

-¡Perdón!

-¡Perdón!

Gritaron los dos al unísono y entonces comenzaron a reír al principio por lo bajo y luego a carcajadas. Ginny entonces echó a correr hacia el estanque. Casi enseguida Harry estuvo a su lado y cuando comenzó a rebasarla, ella lo jaló de su chamarra para detenerlo. Juntó todas sus fuerzas y le dio un empujón que muy apenas lo tambaleó y sin voltear a verlo siguió corriendo. En un par de segundos Harry volvió a estar a su lado y entonces él le dio un empujón amistoso con el cuerpo, pero justo en ese momento ella pisaba una superficie llena de nieve y entonces resbaló. El golpe fue duro, pero la nieve lo amortiguó. Se quedó un par de segundos en el piso mientras Harry se reía de ella.

-No te rías –musitó frunciendo el ceño pero lo único que logró fue que él riera más fuerte. Entonces ella formó una bola con la nieve y la arrojó hacia Harry pero pasó a un lado de él sin acertarle.

-Aplausos para la cazadora estrella de Gryffindor –dijo entre risas, contagiándola también.

-Gracioso –musitó entre dientes mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Lo sé –le dijo con una amplia sonrisa

Caminaron un par de pasos más hasta llegar al estanque y entonces Ginny lo observó detenidamente. Se veía más alegre, ligero, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

-Te ves diferente

-Me siento diferente…

Ginny siguió observándolo y sin poder aguantar más, decidió hablar.

-Harry... yo...

-Espera -la interrumpió -Yo te pedí venir. Quiero ser sincero contigo, contarte cosas importantes... ¿Podemos prometernos ser honestos?

-Sí -dijo ella esperanzada -Lo mejor es que seamos sinceros. Pero antes de que me digas cualquier cosa quiero pedirte perdón. No debí haberte tratado así ese día en King's Cross, no te lo merecías… -Él le sonrió.

-Me lo merecía un poco…

-Pero no debí portarme así, tan grosera y… y… tan inmadura… No estuvo bien –Se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos segundos. Ginny sentía un nudo en el pecho, esperando a que Harry le respondiera algo.

-Te perdono –le dijo con ternura. Ella sintió ganas de llorar. Había pasado tantos meses aterrada ante la posibilidad de que él no quisiera perdonarla nunca. Pero era él. Tan noble y bondadoso, como siempre –Ahora quiero pedirte perdón a ti. Perdón por no buscarte…

-No tenías por qué hacerlo… -dijo ella en voz baja

-Pero sé que esperabas que lo hiciera, te conozco. –le dijo mirándola con suspicacia -Y pensé hacerlo, pero ese día en la estación me hiciste darme cuenta de algo –Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida y preocupada a la vez –Ese día me gritaste: "Maldito paranoico" –dijo imitando con dramatismo su voz. Ella no pudo evitar reír pero a la vez le dio un puñetazo en el brazo –¡Oye!

-No me imites…

-No me imites… - repitió él replicando su expresión de forma exagerada.

-Bueno ¿y qué tiene que ver que te haya gritado eso? –preguntó ella lanzando otro golpe que él esquivó.

-Que consideré la paranoia como algo posible.

-¿De verdad? –Él asintió.

-Estuve meditándolo por unas semanas y tras comentarlo con Ron, él me contactó con el padre de Audrey –Audrey era la nueva novia de Percy. Sus padres eran muggles –Él es psicólogo.

-¿Psico-qué?

-Un doctor muggle que se dedica a tratar los trastornos y traumas de las personas.

-¿Fuiste con él?-preguntó sorprendida

-Sí. He estado en terapia durante todos estos meses… -Ginny se quedó boquiabierta –Resulta que sufrí estrés postraumático. Ya sabes, por todo eso de ser el salvador del mundo mágico, el de la profecía, un propio horrocrux de Voldemort y el que acabó por fin con él –Ginny no pudo decir nada. De la famosa profecía sabía muy poco, sólo que habían ido al ministerio de magia en su cuarto año a causa de ella. Y no tenía idea de lo que era un horrocrux. Además claro de la sorpresa que le causaba que Harry hubiera tenido que ir a terapia durante todo ese tiempo –Se te van a meter las moscas –le dijo él pasando un dedo cerca de su boca. Ginny la hizo a un lado con la mano.

-Es que... -de pronto se detuvo. Nunca había insistido mucho en los temas concernientes a Voldemort y su misión para terminar con él, pero ahora que estaba muerto tal vez se animara a hablar del tema.

-¿Sí?

Ginny lo dudó por un segundo y luego recordó que habían prometido ser sinceros.

-Que yo no sé de lo que trata la dichosa profecía... y tampoco tengo idea de lo que es un _horricrux._

_-_Horrocrux -la corrigió y luego dio un suspiro- Esa es una historia muy larga y no es de lo que venimos a hablar ahora... pero prometo contártela algún día.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí -dijo sonriéndole -Te responderé todo lo que preguntes.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Ginny asimilaba la sorpresa de conocer todos los secretos de Harry Potter y su vínculo con el señor tenebroso. Años antes había creído que el tiempo pasaría y él nunca podría hablarle de eso. Se había hecho a la idea de que esas cosas sólo las compartiría con Ron y Hermione. Pero ahora le estaba dando la oportunidad de entrar a su círculo íntimo. Le costaba creerlo. De pronto recordó lo que le había dicho de su estrés postraumático.

-Entonces tu fuiste a terapia porque...

-Tenía pesadillas casi todos los días después de la batalla de Hogwarts…Y estaba en constante ansiedad, creyendo que en cualquier momento volverían a atacarnos. Creo que en el fondo esperaba que Voldemort no estuviera en verdad muerto. Había días en que despertaba pensando que todavía no había acabado con él…

-Harry ¿por qué nunca me dijiste?

-Porque tenía miedo de que te pasara algo. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me importas… -Ginny bajó la vista, sonrojada –Tenía miedo de exponerte… El ataque en la fiesta de Teddy para mí fue como un ultimátum. Estaba completamente seguro de que irían tras de ti… Por eso me fui, por eso te alejé. Esperaba que lo entendieras pero estabas furiosa…

-Es que nunca me explicaste –le dijo con tristeza –Yo sólo te vi evitándome. Intenté entenderte por un tiempo pero…

-¿Pero qué?-ella negó con la cabeza y se quedó en silencio-Prometimos ser sinceros -le recordó y entonces ella suspiró con fuerza.

-Te olvidaste de mi cumpleaños –dijo bajando la cabeza

-No lo olvidé

-Pero eso pareció. No esperaba demasiado, pero no tienes idea de lo mucho que me dolió que no te aparecieras. Me quedé esperándote y no obtuve ni siquiera un mensaje tuyo…

-Perdóname –le dijo levantándole la barbilla –No pensaba claramente… Creía que cualquier mensaje que pudiera enviarte sería interceptado, moría de terror creyendo que ese día vendrían por ti… Y tenía razón, lo hicieron…

-¿Lo hicieron?

-Los últimos mortífagos fugitivos fueron capturados intentando atacar aquí, pero como yo lo había anticipado los atraparon antes de que pudieran hacer algo.

-No lo sabía –confesó ella con completo asombro. -¿Por qué nadie me informa de nada? –dijo con repentino enfado –Estoy harta de que me traten como a una tonta indefensa y que me dejen fuera de todo ¡Ya tengo diecisiete años!–Harry comenzó a reír -¿De qué mierda te ríes Potter?

-Te extrañé mucho –le dijo dándole un abrazo que la tomó por sorpresa –A ti y a tus berrinches…

Ginny lo empujó del pecho con ambas manos y luego le enseñó la lengua, molesta con él, aunque en realidad no lo estaba.

-No se vale que todos ustedes hayan hecho un montón de cosas cuando eran más chicos que yo, y yo nunca pueda hacer nada.

-Es que siempre serás la pequeña Weasley…

-Estoy harta de serlo… -dijo testaruda mientras se sentaba en un tronco. Se quedó observando la quietud del agua congelada del estanque a la vez que Harry se sentaba junto a ella. Se mantuvieron en silencio, absortos en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que él sacó una caja de su bolsa y se la ofreció.

-¿Esta vez sí me aceptarás el regalo? –Ginny asintió sonrojándose. Tomó la caja entre sus manos y la miró con curiosidad.

-No es el mismo paquete que ibas a darme en la estación… -la caja era negra y no azul como la que tenía en ese momento. Además que la que le daba era alargada y la que había intentado darle la primera vez era cuadrada y pequeña. Harry sacudió la cabeza y la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Eres demasiado lista para mi gusto…

Ginny abrió el paquete y encontró un par de pulseras delgadas de cuero negro con figuras de plata en forma de snitchs incrustadas en todo lo largo. Las dos eran idénticas.

-Son hermosas –dijo sacando una de ellas y observándola –Muchas gracias

-Feliz cumpleaños atrasado –le dijo él con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué dos? ¿Por si pierdo la primera?

-No tontita –dijo riendo

-¿Y entonces para qué, 'tontito'?

-Porque una es para mí

Ginny frunció el ceño con extrañeza.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo raro que es tu regalo?

Harry suspiró y de pronto se puso serio.

-Todo este tiempo que pasamos separados me ha servido para pensar…

-Harry Potter pensando, eso es novedad –dijo ella de pronto intentando romper la tensión que creía sentir venir. Él la miró frunciendo el ceño de forma exagerada y ella soltó una risa.

-Sí. He pensado mucho aunque no lo creas –entonces le enseñó la lengua como ella solía hacerlo. Después hubo un momento de silencio y él siguió hablando –Todo ha sido muy difícil para mí… desde la batalla de Hogwarts. Siempre pensé que muerto Voldemort, todo sería mejor… pero no lo ha sido.

-Harry…

-Déjame hablar, por favor. –Ella asintió –Creí que sería fácil y que por fin dejaría de ser el centro de atención, pero resulta que siguió siendo lo mismo, si no es que peor. De pronto todo el mundo quería algo de mí. Absolutamente todos se acercaban exigiéndome cosas…

-Yo no—

-Tú fuiste la peor de todas –Ginny se quedó estupefacta ante su comentario –Es verdad… tu querías que volviéramos a ser novios, cada vez que estábamos juntos me presionabas para que habláramos… pero yo no me sentía del todo bien… -Ella se sonrojó avergonzada –Yo sólo quería tranquilidad, quería que todo fuera fluyendo normal. Quería que por una vez en tantos años las personas a mi alrededor dejaran de esperar algo de mí… Súmale a eso lo del estrés postraumático y que Ron y Hermione se la pasaban abandonándome, dejándome solo para ir a besuquearse… Sentía que las únicas personas que sabían todo por lo que había pasado estaban formando su vida dejándome fuera... Al final me terminé aislando de todos y todo. Me quedé solo… y… estuve a punto de cometer algo… un acto precipitado… algo que no me había parado a pensar bien… y todo porque tenía miedo de quedarme solo para siempre… -Ginny lo miró entrecerrando los ojos sin comprender. El suspiró –Luego tú me mandaste al demonio y entonces me dediqué a recomponer mi vida, poco a poco…

Entonces se quedó callado mirando el horizonte. Ginny lo miró de reojo con tristeza. Sintiéndose tonta, sintiéndose inútil. Ella pudo haberlo ayudado y eligió la forma incorrecta, sus decisiones y su manera de actuar sólo habían logrado alejarlo. Él pareció adivinar lo que ella pensaba porque entonces le dijo:

-Pero te he extrañado como no tienes idea…

-Yo te he extrañado igual… no sabes cuánto me arrepentí de haber hecho que quedáramos así de mal.

-Fue culpa de los dos… -Ella sólo se encogió de hombros no muy convencida -Por eso compré las pulseras

Ginny lo miró contrariada

-¿Y qué tienen que ver las pulseras con todo esto?

-Que me di cuenta lo mucho que me haces falta –Ginny se quedó sin comprender pero sintiéndose muy feliz de pronto – En todo ese tiempo solo, me di cuenta que tu siempre me has entendido en una forma diferente. Eres tú quien me ha comprendido como nadie más... Sí, también me presionaste como nadie más pero esa fue tu forma de superar el trauma... todos reaccionamos diferente ante el estrés de la guerra.

-Unas cuantas sesiones de terapia y ya te crees experto ¿verdad Potter?

-Tonta, estoy hablándote en serio.

-Lo siento -dijo un poco apenada y lo dejó continuar

-Créeme que pensé en buscarte, pero con el tiempo comencé a pensar… yo… me di cuenta que tal vez lo mejor sería que...

-¿Ajá?

-Si te lo digo ¿prometes no tomármelo a mal?

Ella se puso nerviosa de repente.

-¿Es algo malo?

-No -contestó con firmeza -Yo pensaría que es completamente lo contrario. Es algo bueno, es algo que he pensado demasiado... sólo que es cuestión de perspectiva.

-Dime

Harry tomó aire como para darse valor

-Creo que lo mejor para nosotros... es que... no volviéramos a ser novios- Ginny se quedó en silencio intentando sostenerle la mirada pero falló y entonces se quedó viendo el suelo a sus pies cubierto de una fina capa de nieve. Intentó controlar sus emociones pero a fin de cuentas sus palabras le dolieron. –No me mal entiendas, fuiste una novia fantástica y los momentos que pasamos juntos fueron de los más felices que he tenido -Ella seguía sin emitir palabra alguna -Pero antes de ser mi novia fuiste mi amiga... y extraño esos tiempos en los que nos apoyábamos... en los que nos hicimos cercanos porque Ron y Hermione eran prefectos. Extraño platicar contigo y que me escuches. Cuando éramos amigos...

-No peleábamos tanto... -completó Ginny reaccionando ante el punto que él quería hacerle notar. A pesar de que le costaba aceptarlo, en el fondo comprendía lo que él quería decirle. Cuando eran amigos, ellos nunca se habían mantenido tanto tiempo peleados o sin hablarse, a pesar de que llegasen a discutir.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio como por milésima vez esa tarde mirando el horizonte. Sin embargo a Ginny no le parecía incómodo estar así con él, sino que más bien era un silencio agradable, tranquilo, en donde no había necesidad de decir algo, simplemente acompañarse.

-¿Realmente vale la pena una relación?-preguntó de pronto mirándola -Ve a tu hermano y a Hermione ¿Cuántas veces se han peleado durante estos meses?

-Millones –dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza

-Y según Ron esta vez es la definitiva

-¿De verdad?

-Se pelearon muy feo… y por una tontería. Hermione está muy ofendida, y no vendrá ni una sola vez en todas las vacaciones.

-¿Crees que no regresen?

-Es lo que ellos dicen –añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vaya…

-Lo sé… Y no quiero que eso nos pase. No quiero que todos estos meses sin hablarnos vuelvan a repetirse. Prefiero que sigamos siendo amigos toda la vida y no que seamos novios por un tiempo -Ella se quedó en silencio asimilando sus palabras con lentitud -Ginny -le dijo haciendo que volteara a verlo -Me importas demasiado y no quiero perderte -Ginny sintió su corazón latir alocadamente - Te quiero muchísimo.

Nunca en todos los años de conocerlo, Harry le había dicho algo tan especial. Nunca antes le había dicho que la quería. A ella no le había importado mucho, puesto que sabía lo torpe que era en ciertos aspectos. Había tardado varios años en darse cuenta que ella estaba ahí a su lado y había creído que tenían que pasar varios más para que él le confesara sus sentimientos de forma tan directa. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, diciéndoselo. No sabía si debía atribuirlo a la terapia o al tiempo que habían pasado separados, pero lo agradecía demasiado. Si iba a comportarse de esa forma con ella de ahora en adelante, entonces prefería mil veces no ser su novia.

-Yo también te quiero… -le dijo en un susurro -como no he querido a nadie más en mi vida. Estos meses sin saber de ti han sido horribles, peores que cuando te fuiste tras Voldemort, porque ahora estábamos lejos por una pelea tonta y no por tu deber de héroe.

Su comentario lo hizo reír.

-Mi terapeuta dice que tengo complejo de héroe.

-No se necesita ser terapeuta para deducirlo…

-Cállate –musitó –Dame eso –dijo quitándole la caja y tomando una de las pulseras –El día que todo lo cambió fue cuando decidí devolver el primer regalo que te había comprado. Después de lo de Kings Cross estaba convencido de que cualquier cosa entre tú y yo había terminado definitivamente, pero entonces vi en el mostrador de la tienda este par de pulseras. El vendedor me dijo que eran pulseras de la amistad y que en tiempos antiguos solían llevar un hechizo que estrechaba el apego entre las personas que la usaran. En algunos lugares se usaron en reemplazo de los anillos de bodas porque se creía que la amistad era el punto más importante en una unión, pero el hechizo sólo funcionaba cuando las personas eran compatibles. Entonces el vendedor me dijo "los amores van y vienen, pero las amistades son para siempre". Fue ahí cuando supe que me había equivocado de regalo… -se detuvo de golpe de forma extraña, carraspeó un poco y luego prosiguió –Fue cuando supe lo que tenía que hacer para no perderte. Estas pulseras sirven para recordar que hay alguien en el mundo que siempre va estar ahí para ti, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia y cualquier problema –Entonces tomó la pulsera y se la colocó a Ginny en la muñeca. Enseguida tomó la otra y se la ofreció para que se la colocara a él –Significan una promesa de que pase lo que pase nunca más volveremos a separarnos y de que siempre seremos amigos.

Ginny observó las pulseras en las manos de ambos, sumamente conmovida. Era lo más especial y tierno que alguien había hecho por ella en toda su vida. Era un momento mágico, inusual. Lo miró a los ojos a través de un par de lágrimas que se le escaparon, pero de forma inmediata él se las limpió para después abrazarla.

-Te quiero –dijo él de pronto, haciéndola sentir increíblemente feliz

-Y yo a ti –contestó recargándose en su pecho, sonriendo ante la idea de nunca separarse de él. Cerró los ojos y aspiró su perfume –Y yo a ti.

* * *

_Bueno ¿qué les pareció?_

_Apenas estamos estableciendo las bases de lo que va a suceder en los capítulos siguientes. _

_Saludos a todos los que leyeron esto! Muchas gracias! :) OPINEN!_


	2. Cuatro años después

_Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo. Espero no haber tardado tanto. Muchísimas gracias a los que pasaron a leer el primer capítulo (prólogo) de este fic, y muchisisisímas gracias también a los que me hicieron feliz al darme follow o ponerme en sus favoritos, así como a **DraconisBlade, KorePotter y Kairi1196**. Diez mil millones de gracias por dejarme su review. Este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes tres. Mil gracias por sus palabras y su buena vibra, espero que les guste esta segunda entrega. No duden en decirme qué les pareció. _

* * *

**Le prometeré la luna**

_By Aurum Black_

**Cuatro años después**

§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§

Ginny entró a su casa con los zapatos en la mano y caminando de puntillas, intentando no hacer ningún tipo de ruido que revelara su llegada a los miembros de su familia, que suponía y esperaba estuvieran profundamente dormidos. Si no era así se le iba a armar un lío grande y la verdad ya había tenido muchos de esos últimamente, en especial con su mamá.

Boom! Parecía que la había invocado con el pensamiento, pues en cuanto subió las escaleras se encontró con la figura de su progenitora, con la pijama puesta y las manos en jarra a la cadera, esa característica pose que Ginny había visto tantísimas veces durante los años y que indicaba que el mayor regaño de la historia estaba a punto de avecinarse. Bajó la cabeza, abatida, decidida a optar por la postura de culpa puesto que lo último que deseaba era discutir a esa hora de la madrugada.

-Me declaro culpable su señoría –dijo ella alzando los brazos en sumisión – Culpable. Caso cerrado. Vayamos a dormir –y entonces se dirigió hacia la puerta de su recámara, pero su mamá le impidió el paso.

-No te burles de mí, Ginevra

Ginny suspiró cansada. Cuando su mamá la llamaba por su nombre completo indicaba que no iba a darse por vencida fácilmente.

-No me burlo, mamá. Pero quiero ir a dormir ya.

-No sin antes decirme dónde andabas.

-Ya sabes que salí con Cormac…

-Pero no tenía idea de dónde estabas, me tenías muy preocupada.

-¿Por qué tienes que exagerar tanto?-soltó comenzando a perder la paciencia-Cormac vino por mí y luego pasó a dejarme ¿qué más quieres?

-Que llegues a la hora que prometiste. Dijiste que regresarías a las 11 y son las 3. Llegas cuatro horas tarde jovencita.

-Sí sé contar, gracias –musitó rodando los ojos

-No me hables así, aún tienes mucho que explicar…

-¿Pero qué quieres que te explique? –preguntó jalándose la piel del rostro con las manos, de forma exasperada –Llegamos tarde al cine y tuvimos que esperar a otra función, luego fuimos a bailar y se nos pasó el tiempo…

-¿Cuatro horas?

-Ya sabes lo que dicen- dijo encogiéndose de hombros tratando de sonar casual- Cuando te estás divirtiendo el tiempo pasa sin que te des cuenta…

Su mamá la observó por unos instantes, entrecerrando los ojos, como procesando sus palabras y tratando de encontrar la trampa, cuando de pronto puso una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, demasiado exagerada para su gusto.

-¿Vienes ebria?-le preguntó repentinamente con un toque de dramatismo único en ella

-¿Qué? ¡Mamá, por Merlín! ¡No, claro que no…!

-A ver, sóplame

-No voy a hacerlo –dijo Ginny testaruda cruzándose de brazos ya que seguramente su aliento sí olía a alcohol, maldiciéndose internamente por haberlo ingerido cuando sabía que su mamá podía olerlo a kilómetros y podía detectar cuando sus hijos lo tenían dentro de su organismo.

-Hija mírame a los ojos –ella obedeció a regañadientes pero procurando mantener cierta distancia entre ambas -¿Tomaste?

Ginny intentó mantenerse firme pero había algo en su madre que parecía estar mirando directo a su alma. Soltó un resoplido de frustración.

-Sí, ¿ok? Sí tomé, pero te juro que sólo fueron dos tragos y bien pequeñitos, del tamañ—

-¡Ginevra Molly Weasley!

-Cielos mamá, relájate…

-¡Estoy relajada!- gritó furiosa -¡Y estás castigada!

-¡Pues rechazo el castigo!

Y entonces una puerta del pasillo se abrió, dejando asomar la cabeza somnolienta y despeinada de George. Era demasiado evidente su molestia.

-¡Par de mujeres insoportables! ¡Vengo a pasar los fines de semana aquí para descansar y ustedes dos se la pasan gritando!

Ginny aprovechó que su madre bajó la guardia y entonces se escabulló a su recámara, encerrándose en ella. Por unos minutos esperó a que su madre forzara la cerradura y entrara a seguir discutiendo pero no sucedió. Por lo visto había dejado la batalla para el siguiente día lo que le daba a Ginny unas cuantas horas de descanso. Suspiró con cansancio al pensar que había arriesgado mucho al llegar tan tarde y tal vez ni siquiera había valido la pena. Con descuido, se quitó el corto vestido que había usado para su cita y lo botó al suelo. Luego se amarró el cabello en una coleta descuidada y se puso el pants y la sudadera con los que acostumbraba dormir. Ambas prendas le quedaban grandes pero en realidad las encontraba muy cómodas, sobre todo porque era una persona demasiado friolenta y aunque el clima no fuera realmente malo, ella solía tener frío por las noches. Ginny se miró al espejo y se desmaquilló el rostro con un movimiento de varita. Por un par de segundos se quedó mirando su reflejo y sin saber por qué, se quedó perdida en el logotipo del Ministerio de Magia que estaba estampado en el frente de su sudadera gris. Aunque en realidad no era de ella. La prenda había pertenecido a Harry y gracias a un hechizo conservador aún mantenía su perfume, a pesar de que él sólo la había utilizado un par de veces y luego la había arrumbado en su clóset.

Apagó las luces y luego se metió debajo de las cobijas. Ginny sonrió a la obscuridad al recordar esa vez que Harry y ella salieron a caminar y se vieron atrapados de pronto por una lluvia torrencial. Llegaron empapados a Grimmauld Place y Ginny continuó tiritando de frío a pesar de que se secaron la ropa con magia, por lo que Harry tuvo que encender la chimenea, preparar chocolate caliente y prestarle su sudadera. Desde ese entonces se había adueñado de ella y aunque sabía que nunca se la iba a regresar, él solía molestarla de vez en cuando pidiéndosela de vuelta. Cerró los ojos pensando en Harry. Ellos dos se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos, prácticamente inseparables. Al principio había sido raro para ambos y difícil para ella, pero con el paso del tiempo su amistad se fue solidificando creando una fortaleza inquebrantable. A veces le costaba creer el nivel de confianza que existía entre ellos dos, pues no podía pensar en algo que no sería capaz de contarle a Harry y sabía que él se sentía igual. Con el tiempo se convenció de que ser amigos era la mejor decisión que pudieron haber tomado en sus vidas. Sin poder conectar más otros pensamientos, cayó exhausta y se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Para su desgracia dicho sueño no duró lo que ella hubiera deseado. Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar una puerta azotarse. Se sentó espantada al creer que se trataba de su propia puerta pero no era así. Sin embargo supo que su mamá estaba a punto de saltar sobre ella y aunque hubiera preferido recostarse y seguir durmiendo, lo mejor sería aplazar el regaño lo más que fuera posible y así tal vez no resultaría tan desagradable. Hizo una mueca al ver su reloj y darse cuenta que apenas había dormido unas pocas horas, pero se obligó a salir de su cama y tras tomar su varita, desapareció.

Unos segundos después se encontró apareciendo en la cocina de Grimmauld Place, aquel lugar donde pasaba muchísimo tiempo junto a su mejor amigo. Sin embargo a quien encontró no fue a Harry Potter, sino a Ron y Hermione, sentados a la mesa terminándose un sencillo desayuno.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó sentándose junto a ellos y robándole una tostada a Ron.

-Estamos viviendo aquí…

-Sí sí, pero pensé que se habían ido ayer.

Tras años de noviazgo interrumpido, Ron y Hermione habían decidido vivir juntos desde que se habían comprometido un par de meses atrás. Habían gastado gran parte de sus ahorros en una pintoresca casita londinense que si bien era algo antigua se encontraba en buenas condiciones y lo más importante era que les había salido a buen precio. Sin embargo habían descubierto tiempo después cuál era la razón del descuento que les habían aplicado al comprarla: la casa estaba infestada de termitas mágicas, las cuales devoraban todo a su paso y eran muy difíciles de exterminar. Intentaron reclamarle al tipo que se las había vendido pero resultó ser un estafador y nunca lo encontraron. Hermione culpaba a Ron por aquello, puesto que él había asegurado que conocía a dicho mago de toda su vida. Obviamente había mentido porque estaba cansado de buscar la casa ideal y nunca imaginó que el dinero que ahorraron al comprar la propiedad iba a tener que usarse para exterminar las termitas y aparte arreglar los destrozos que habían causado. Al final gastaron casi el doble.

-Hermione mandó a fumigar la casa por tercera vez –dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Aún tenía termitas? –preguntó Ginny extrañada

-No –contestó Hermione –pero más vale estar seguros… Ya estamos a punto de irnos, ¿quieres ver cómo quedó la remodelación?

-En otra ocasión –contestó ella tallándose los ojos –ahora no estoy presentable –Y era verdad. Seguramente tenía el cabello alborotado, debía tener ojeras por la falta de sueño y aún traía puestos el pants y la sudadera con los que dormía.

-Por lo que veo te fue bien en tu cita –señaló Hermione de forma intuitiva

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo…

-¿Te trató mal McLaggen? –preguntó Ron de pronto poniéndose serio.

-No, para nada, en realidad fue todo lo contrario…

-¿Entonces?

Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros reprimiendo todo lo que le gustaría decir de su cita de la noche anterior.

-No lo sé…

-No te preocupes –le dijo Hermione con voz amable –Seguramente sólo sientes raro porque es el primero con el que sales después de André.

André Manzotti. Mago italiano establecido en Inglaterra, dedicado a los negocios familiares. Un tipo agradable pero no muy inteligente. Era por eso que Harry solía llamarlo _Menzotti._ Había sido su novio, el único oficial en todos esos años y el único con el que había durado tanto. Casi cinco meses. Y aunque su relación no era precisamente maravillosa o espectacular, Ginny se sentía bien respecto a ella. O eso había creído, puesto que un día de pronto como salido de la nada, él la terminó. Ella no se había puesto muy sentimental por el rompimiento, ya que aunque se había encariñado no había estado realmente enamorada. Sin embargo le había afectado más de lo que le habría gustado aceptar. No entendía por qué él la había terminado. Pero por más que le diera vueltas al asunto y no encontrara signos de falla en su relación, ni peleas ni crisis, sentía que era ella la que lo había echado a perder y no sabía por qué. Suponía que esa idea se le había quedado desde la última plática que tuvieron, cuando él le confesó que era "una mujer muy difícil de domar" y que tenía un "carácter muy especial". No sabía si había sido un cumplido o un insulto.

-Ni menciones a ese tarado italiano –espetó Ron molesto –Se escapó de la paliza que iba a darle, lo hubiera dejado hecho picadillo…

Hermione y Ginny soltaron tremendas carcajadas al unísono haciéndolo fruncir el ceño, pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar puesto que un ruido rítmico les llegó desde el piso de arriba haciéndolas guardar silencio. Los tres miraron al techo, extrañados y tras unos segundos lograron escuchar voces y… ¿gemidos?... Ginny y Hermione pusieron cara de sorpresa mezclada con asco, mientras que Ron esbozó una sonrisa estúpida, como de suficiencia y orgullo.

-Merlín –dijo Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza -¡Son las 7 de la mañana!

-Es demasiado temprano para el mañanero ¿verdad? –dijo Ginny entre risas

-¡Ginny! –la reprendió su hermano

-¿Qué? No tengo la culpa de que Harry se esté tirando a no sé qué desconocida mientras desayunamos.

-No digas vulgaridades…

-¿Cuál vulgaridad? Se escucha perfectamente que le está dando duro contra el muro…

-¡Ginny! –volvió a reprenderla, escandalizado

-No seas hipócrita Ron, como si Hermione y tú no lo hicieran…

Su hermano casi se ahoga con lo que estaba masticando. Entonces adoptó una expresión de completa seriedad aunque no pudo evitar que sus orejas se pusieran rojas.

-Claro que no –dijo con voz nerviosa –Hermione y yo nos estamos guardando para nuestra noche de bodas.

Las carcajadas de Ginny y Hermione volvieron a resonar por la cocina, sólo que esta vez más fuertes y prolongadas.

-Cariño –le dijo Hermione a Ron –Si eso es lo que piensas decirle a nuestros padres te advierto que no van a creernos.

-Ay hermanito, tu deberías ser cómico en lugar de auror –le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas –Hasta deberías preparar una rutina para el día de tu boda…

-No le des ideas –añadió Hermione aun riendo –Mejor nos vamos, los trabajadores deben estar esperándonos para que terminemos de pagarles… Nos vemos el lunes, yo paso a verte a tu oficina ¿sí?

-Claro… -contestó ella parando de reír mientras ambos desaparecían.

Hermione se encontraba trabajando en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, peleando por los derechos de los elfos domésticos y quería que Ginny la ayudara con un caso. Aunque lo hacía de buena gana, casi siempre que Hermione le pedía su ayuda terminaba envuelta en casos interminables llenos de papeleo y administración, cosa que no le entusiasmaba para nada pero debía hacer porque era a lo que se dedicaba.

Cuando salió de Hogwarts pasó un tiempo sin hacer nada, ganando un poco de dinero siendo niñera. Había mostrado su deseo de dedicarse al quidditch de manera profesional pero sus padres se habían opuesto argumentando que era peligroso y era muy joven. Ella había intentado rebelarse, pero sin dinero, sin apoyo y sin una vida estable, terminó dándose por vencida después de un par de rechazos. Así que después de mucho tiempo, aceptó el puesto que su padre le había conseguido en el Ministerio de Magia. Cuando el viejo Perkins falleció de un infarto, ella entró como su asistente en la Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Artefactos Muggles. Sabía que era un trabajo digno y le gustaba muchísimo tener cerca a sus amigos, en especial a Harry… pero no era lo que ella quería.

Con la varita puso la cafetera a funcionar y luego se comió todo lo que Hermione y Ron habían dejado. Después de bostezar y recordar que quería dormir, se dirigió a la sala en busca de su sillón favorito. Sin embargo a medio camino se encontró con una mujer a medio vestir, intentando salir de la casa a hurtadillas. La observó por unos segundos. Era alta, delgada, muy guapa, de piel color ébano… y entonces la reconoció. _"Ebony"_. Era una modelo brasileña que Harry había conocido la semana anterior. Era muggle. Eso explicaba por qué quería utilizar la puerta y no simplemente había desaparecido con magia. Recordó que Harry había mencionado que estaría en Londres sólo unos días, lo que indicaba que era una de sus conquistas pasajeras que nunca más volvería a ver. Así que sonriendo de forma traviesa se acercó a ella.

-¿Tu eres Ebony verdad?

-Sí... –contestó ella nerviosa y avergonzada -¿Tú eres…?

-Pariente de Harry

-Ahh… -contestó la mujer sin saber qué más contestar

-Soy su hija.

-¿Hija?

-Harry me adoptó… Él me habló mucho de ti ¿Vas a ser mi nueva mami, verdad? –le dijo con su mejor cara de ternura mientras la modelo se quedaba pasmada y ella contenía la risa en su interior.

-¿Qué? No, no, yo… -dijo mirándola horrorizada -Lo siento… debe haber un malentendido… yo no… yo debo irme…

Y entonces salió de la casa, casi corriendo mientras Ginny se desternillaba de la risa y se iba a acostar al sillón. Decidió no dormirse y esperar a Harry. No mucho después lo escuchó bajar, se irguió para verlo y él la saludó con una sonrisa, recién bañado, para nada sorprendido de que ella estuviera allí en su casa.

-Te ves terrible –le dijo Harry pasándose una mano por el cabello despeinado, aún mojado por la ducha que acababa de darse. Habían pasado muchos años desde que a ella le daba pena que él la viera en los peores estados. Creía que ya hasta debería estar acostumbrado a verla así de despeinada, así de cansada y así de desgarbada, pero la verdad era que se sentía muy en confianza estando con él –Iré a prepararme un café…

-Ya lo hice, sólo sírvete.

-Gracias calabaza –le dijo con una gran sonrisa para después dirigirse a la cocina. Ginny recordó la noche de Halloween del año anterior en que él le había puesto ese apodo. Su mamá había cultivado calabazas gigantes y Harry había comenzado a decir que ella era una, porque el tono de su cabello era muy parecido al color de las calabazas y cuando su mamá la mandaba a regarlas o des enyerbarlas y caminaba entre las hileras de cultivo, él solía pretender que la confundía con ellas y que no podía encontrarla. Desde entonces, el apodo se le había quedado, aunque sólo Harry la llamaba así.

Casi enseguida se encontró junto a ella, haciéndose caber en el sillón en el que estaba, que aunque era uno de esos diseñados para que dos personas se sentaran, Ginny lo tenía acaparado todo. Al final, ella cedió y los dos se sentaron mientras él sorbía café de una gran taza.

-¿Tienes mucho tiempo aquí? –le preguntó él

-No mucho

-¿Alcanzaste a ver a…?

-¿La modelo brasileña? Sí –dijo riendo, esbozando su sonrisa traviesa, mientras Harry la miraba con desaprobación pero al final también terminó por sonreír.

-¿Qué aplicaste esta vez? ¿La hija adoptiva o la esposa psicópata?

-La hija adoptiva… -contestó riendo –Hoy no tengo pinta de ser esposa

-Pero siempre tienes pinta de ser psicópata.

-Ja-ja –le dijo con una mueca para después enseñarle la lengua que él intentó atrapar con los dedos, pero ella no dejó que lo hiciera, apartándolo de un manotazo.

-¿Qué tal la cita con McLaggen? –preguntó de pronto haciéndola recordar todo lo que había pasado

-Pues… –dijo insegura

-¿Fue mala?

-No precisamente…

-¿Entonces?

-Estuvo bien, nada del otro mundo aunque pudo haber sido mejor…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque hace un ruido muy desagradable cuando come palomitas y se la pasó hablando durante toda la película…

-Error número uno –dijo él haciendo alusión a lo mucho que ambos detestaban que los interrumpieran cuando veían una película.

-Y luego está ese tono arrogante con el cual se describe a sí mismo…

-El mismo McLaggen que conocí hace años…

-Aunque eso sí, el tipo está más bueno que comer pollo con la mano- Él hizo una mueca de asco y negó con la cabeza, pero ella lo ignoró -Y las cosas mejoraron cuando fuimos a bailar. Me la estaba pasando tan bien que no me importó si mamá me regañaba por llegar tarde. Pensé que valía la pena, que debía aprovechar ese momento en el que me estaba divirtiendo…

-Pero...

-Todo se arruinó. De repente vimos a lo lejos a Holly Jones…

-¿La guapísima jugadora de quidditch?

-Ella misma. Entonces empecé a decir lo mucho que la admiro, porque a pesar de ser sobrina de Gwenog Jones, nunca hizo uso de contactos en el medio y se labró su camino en el deporte por su propia cuenta.

-Ajá… -dijo instándola a seguir

-Y luego el buenote de Cormac McLaggen dijo que si por él fuera no dejaría que las mujeres jugaran quidditch y luego dijo que es un deporte de hombres.

Se recostó contra el respaldo del sillón soltando un bufido.

-Qué tarado –musitó Harry sacudiendo la cabeza

-Lo sé –dijo con fastidio –¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es encontrar a alguien que baile así de bien?

Harry soltó una pequeña risa mientras dejaba su taza en la mesita de centro y luego se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-Tal vez no debas tomártelo tan a pecho –dijo él de pronto encogiéndose de hombros haciendo que ella volteara a verlo –Después de todo es sólo un comentario… no veo por qué deba afectarte tanto, no es como si tú te dedicaras al quid… -El rostro de Ginny debió evidenciar su angustia y entonces se mordió el labio-…ditch…- Harry la observó fijamente y casi pudo escuchar cómo se ponía a trabajar su cerebro –Calabaza… -dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Ella lo maldijo internamente mientras desviaba su mirada. Él la conocía demasiado bien. Su mente y su corazón eran transparentes cuando de él se trataba. Era su mejor amigo, su hermano, su compañero. Era su persona. Instintivamente se tocó la pulsera de cuero que llevaba en la muñeca. Ella forzó una leve sonrisa rígida, que dejaba ver un poco su dentadura -¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada –dijo intentando sonar inocente

-Tengo el presentimiento de que "nada" significa que mandaste solicitud al equipo de quidditch.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó haciéndose la tonta y maldiciéndolo mentalmente por siempre prestarle atención a cualquier cosa que ella dijera, aunque fuera sólo de pasada.

-Ese que mencionaste había lanzado una convocatoria para nuevos jugadores y me dijiste que no ibas a aplicar porque se te pasó la fecha… -la fulminó con la mirada y entonces ella cedió

-Ok, sí lo hice ¿y qué? No me arrepiento

-¿Por qué no me contaste?

-Porque aún no hay nada seguro… -dijo encogiéndose de hombros–Lo único que hice fue mandar mi solicitud y aún no me han contestado nada, no quería decirle a nadie hasta que fuera seguro… -Harry la observó detenidamente como intentando descifrar sus pensamientos –Pero no importa si no me seleccionan–dijo testaruda cambiando de tema- de cualquier forma no puedo volver a salir con alguien que piense así

-En eso te doy la razón, no creo que McLaggen sea el indicado para ti…

-No y espera, después de eso comenzó a hablar de sus planes de asentarse y formar una familia… ¿Quién habla de eso en la primera cita?-musitó rodando los ojos –Y no dejó de preguntarme que cuántos hijos quiero tener –resopló con fuerza –Lo que me interesa ahora es deshacerme de la sobreprotección de mis padres, lo último que quiero es ponerme a tener hijos…

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que salir con él era mala idea…

-Ya sé, cállate –dijo recargándose en su hombro –Eso me pasa por salir con desconocidos –dijo tras un suspiro.

-A mí me funciona… -señaló él, con voz divertida

-Porque no te interesan ni sus nombres, sólo quieres que te abran las piernas por una noche.

-O un día, o una tarde. Yo no discrimino horarios…

-Eres un animal…

-¿En la cama?

-En la vida…

Ginny entonces se acostó en el sillón, usando como almohada el regazo de Harry y cerró los ojos presa del cansancio, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello de forma cariñosa.

-¿A qué hora llegaste Gin?

-A las tres.

-Te pasas, es demasiado tarde –la reprendió dándole un palmazo casi imperceptible en la frente

-Ya te pareces a mamá.

-¿Ya te regañó?

-Aún no termina, por eso escapé. –dijo suspirando -Y lo peor es que ni siquiera valió la pena, Cormac es un tonto. Lástima que está tan bueno…

-Yo estoy más bueno

-Pero no sabes bailar, eso te quita la mitad de puntos. Además ya estás muy usado.

-¿Y McLaggen no?

-No lo sé... -dijo frunciendo el ceño- De ahora en adelante dejaré que Ron y tú los investiguen antes de salir con ellos.

-Vaya, por lo menos algo bueno te dejo esta cita. Ron va a alegrarse...

-¡Harry!-dijo de pronto enderezándose - Te perdiste de su nueva broma…

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace un rato, cuando llegué Ron y Hermione estaban desayunando, y entonces te escuchamos… –ella carraspeó un poco –tu sabes, despeinar a la cotorra…

La carcajada de Harry fue inesperada y lo dejó riendo por largo tiempo.

-De verdad Ginny ¿de dónde aprendes tantas tonterías?

-Pues de ti calabazo, ni modo que de quien… Como sea, el caso es que Ron se puso todo propio y recatado y dijo, escucha bien, que él y Hermione… ¡se están guardando para su noche de bodas!

Las risas de ambos explotaron al unísono y se prolongaron durante varios minutos. Ginny había vuelto a llorar de la risa por aquel comentario de su hermano y Harry se agarraba la barriga del dolor de tanto reír.

-Me vas a matar de la risa un día de estos – le dijo él después de un rato, respirando con mucha dificultad, tratando de recobrar la compostura. Pasados unos cuantos minutos en que volvieron al silencio, él le dijo de pronto –Por cierto ¿ya recapacitaste lo del concierto? Sí vamos a ir ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Ginny se desvaneció de inmediato. Esa noche las Brujas de Macbeth ofrecían un recital en Londres.

-Creo que no… -dijo con desilusión -Si tú quieres ir, puedes hacerlo...

-Ya sabes que yo voy por acompañarte.

-Pues entonces no iremos.

-¿En serio Ginny? Pasaste meses esperando este día.

-Pues sí, pero después de lo de anoche mamá no va a permitir que salga.

-Si quieres yo hablo con ella y…

-No te preocupes Harry –le dijo con una sonrisa triste –Además necesito el dinero. ¿Me puedes ayudar a vender los boletos?

Harry resopló molesto y la miró con suspicacia.

-¿Para qué dices que necesitas dinero?

Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos mirándose las manos con inseguridad.

-Sé que va a sonar tonto pero… tengo la esperanza de que acepten mi solicitud para jugar quidditch, y si es así entonces voy a tener gastos y estoy en ceros. No tengo ni un knut –dijo con tristeza

-¿No tenías ahorrado algo? –Ella suspiró con fuerza

–Me gasté lo que tenía en la cita con Cormac…

-¿Otra vez pagaste tu parte de todo? –le preguntó con exasperación

-Ya sabes que no me gusta salir con alguien sólo para que me pague todo lo que como y consumo.

-¡Pero él te invitó! El que invita, paga.

-Eso es venderse…

Harry rodó los ojos. Era una testaruda intratable en ciertos temas.

-En fin, si quieres puedo prestarte algo…

-No –lo interrumpió ella mirándolo tajante –Ya no puedo dejar que me prestes más dinero, a este paso voy a tener que vender mis órganos vitales para pagarte todo lo que te debo.

-No me importaría tener uno de tus pequeños riñones –dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa –Imagínate el tamaño que deben tener esas cositas –añadió picándole las costillas y haciéndola retorcerse

-Estoy hablando en serio –contestó entre risas tratando de sonar seria

-Pero…

-Pero ya está dicho –Entonces se levantó y caminó hacia la chimenea y tomó una cajita encima de un estante, de donde sacó el par de boletos del concierto de las Brujas de Macbeth. Ginny los miró con tristeza y luego suspiró -¿Me vas a ayudar a venderlos o tendré que hacerlo yo?

Harry hizo un puchero y luego dio un quejido recargándose en el respaldo del sillón.

-Es sábado calabaza… no tenía planes de salir… -Ginny lo miró con expresión de sorpresa y luego se hizo la ofendida hasta que él cedió -¡Eres un pequeño fastidio! Ven acá, dámelos…

Ella esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo y volvió a sentarse a su lado, entregándole los boletos, y luego volvió a acostarse en su regazo.

-¿Qué tal la brasileña? –le preguntó Ginny cerrando los ojos

-¿Quieres todos los detalles morbosos?

-No, tonto. Me refería a la cita…

-Pues nada del otro mundo –dijo encogiéndose de hombros –Sólo fuimos a cenar y luego venimos para acá…

Ginny resopló con fuerza.

-Debe ser aburridísimo salir contigo…

-Y debe ser genial salir contigo. Uno se ahorra la mitad de los gastos…

-Búrlate lo que quieras pero es una lucha contra la opresión femenina. No podemos exigir igualdad de género en otros aspectos, si queremos ser tratadas de forma especial sólo por ser mujeres y que nos paguen las citas.

Harry no pudo evitar reír.

-Ya me sé ese sermón, no tienes que repetírmelo todos los días.

Ginny se sentó y sacudió la cabeza suspirando. A veces se sentía como Hermione luchando por los derechos de los elfos domésticos.

-Creo que es hora de enfrentar a mamá. ¿Te veo en la cena?

-Como siempre –le dijo con una sonrisa que ella le devolvió –Pero primero dame mi sudadera, pequeña ladrona –añadió sacudiéndola de la manga

-Es mía –replicó ella intentando soltarse de su agarre y forcejeando con él entre risas –Está bien, está bien… te la regresaré- y entonces cayó del sillón y se alejó de su alcance

-¿Cuándo? –preguntó él riendo con ganas

-Algún día… -y entonces desapareció.

§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§

Harry se apareció en la madriguera un poco antes de la hora de la cena y encontró a la señora Weasley en su silla mecedora tejiendo una bufanda con la ayuda de su varita, al mismo tiempo que vigilaba un guiso en el caldero.

-Harry, cielo, siempre es un gusto verte –le dijo dedicándole una mirada de cariño

-Hola Señora ¿Cómo está?

Ella negó con la cabeza dando un suspiro.

-Cansada. No sé qué voy a hacer con mi hija, hoy llegó en la madrugada…

-Algo oí de eso –dijo Harry asintiendo

-Cualquiera pensaría que ya está en edad de asentarse y ponerse seria, pero a veces creo que todo se lo toma a juego. A veces creo que todo lo que le digo le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro…

-No sea tan dura con ella, debe ser bastante difícil ser la menor entre siete hombres…

-No lo sé, Harry. Últimamente ha estado más difícil que de costumbre… Antes pensaba que era culpa de ese tal André, siempre pensé que era mala influencia para ella.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo –coincidió él –Pero ya no tiene que preocuparse por él ahora que terminaron…

-Eso creí, pero supongo que él le causó más daño de lo que había pensado.

-¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño extrañado. Ginny había salido con _Menzotti_ varios meses, pero había sido más por casualidad y comodidad que por gusto. Y cuando él la terminó, Ginny estuvo apagada unos días, pero al final ella misma reconoció que había sido más un golpe en su ego que en su corazón y tras un día entero en que ambos estuvieron comiendo helado, ella le dio vuelta a la hoja y no lo volvió a mencionar ni volvió a estar decaída a causa de él.

-Es que en la tarde fuimos al callejón Diagon a hacer unas compras y nos lo encontramos.

-¿Le dijo algo? –preguntó preocupado. De seguro el italiano quería regresar con ella.

-Ni te imaginas… Lo encontramos de frente y no iba solo. Iba de la mano con una muchacha embarazada, como de unos siete u ocho meses, si no es que ya los nueve…

Harry abrió la boca en una expresión de sorpresa

-¿Él es el papá?

-No teníamos forma de saber –dijo la señora Weasley encogiéndose de hombros –pero ya conoces a mi hija, no se aguantó las ganas y le fue a preguntar…

-¿Y sí?

-Efectivamente –contestó asintiendo con la cabeza –Ginny se puso un poco furiosa y le gritó… ya te imaginarás. Ha estado en su habitación llorando desde que regresamos…

-Iré a verla –dijo él mientras se dirigía al segundo piso. Estaba un poco desconcertado por la reacción de Ginny, pero intentó ponerse en sus zapatos. No debería ser agradable enterarte que tu ex novio terminó contigo porque va a tener un hijo con otra. Se preguntó si todo el tiempo que estuvo con Ginny la estuvo engañando… Seguramente era eso lo que le dolía a su mejor amiga. Tocó la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, entonces se aventuró a entrar y la encontró en el alféizar de su ventana, mirando hacia el exterior. Él se acercó y se paró junto a ella, pero Ginny no volteó a verlo. Él alcanzó a ver las lágrimas de su rostro y entonces le acarició el cabello con ternura y luego le dio un beso en la cabeza mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. Era tan raro verla así, que le causaba demasiada desazón.

-¿Quieres helado? -Ella negó con la cabeza –Vamos, dejaré que te comas un bote grande tú sola… -Ginny volvió a negar pero esta vez acompañada de un sollozo que se convirtió en llanto. Harry se sentó frente a ella con preocupación y le limpió las lágrimas con cuidado, completamente desconcertado –No estés así, calabaza. Ese estúpido de _Menzotti_ no vale la pena…

Entonces ella lo miró a los ojos por primera vez.

-No se trata de él –dijo sorbiendo la nariz –Aunque tampoco es agradable haberme enterado que el hijo de puta me estuvo engañando todo el tiempo que fuimos novios.

-¿Y entonces qué tienes? –preguntó con la angustia comiéndole por dentro

Ginny suspiró dando pequeñas sacudidas por el llanto

-Si te digo ¿prometes no decirle a nadie más?

-Ya sabes que sí.

Ella lo miró con una infinita tristeza que lo hizo pensar en lo peor, y luego le mostró un pergamino que tenía arrugado en la mano, pero él no comprendió.

-Aceptaron mi solicitud para jugar quidditch

Harry arrugó la frente, contrariado, aún sin captar el punto.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No –contestó ella volviendo a sollozar -Lo malo soy yo, lo malo es mi patética vida… -y más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, sin control.

-Gin ¿de qué hablas?

-De que no tengo dinero, no tengo libertad, no tengo vida, no tengo nada, ¡nada! –se limpió el rostro con el dorso de su mano con un movimiento enérgico, casi brusco –No puedo costearme todo lo que necesito y mis papás no van a darme ni un knut, nunca van a estar de acuerdo con que juegue quidditch, no puedo seguir viviendo aquí con mamá regañándome por cada cosa que hago, creo que va a terminar odiándome…

-No digas eso… sabes que tu mamá te ama y le preocupas mucho, eres su niña y siempre lo vas a hacer…

-Y mientras siga viviendo aquí no voy a poder hacer mi vida, Harry. Sabes que amo a mis papás pero necesito independizarme…

-Pues empieza por ahí…

-¡Es que no puedo! no me alcanza para vivir en otro lado… gasto más de lo que gano –dijo con un lamento.

Harry le tomó una mano y la acarició. En eso tenía mucha razón. Ginny tenía un don nato para desaparecer el dinero, ya que era una pésima administradora de sus ganancias. Aunque eso se debía en gran medida a la costumbre que tenía de regalar cosas, todo el tiempo, sin razón alguna. Ella era una persona en extremo detallista y cada que veía algo que le recordaba a alguien o que sabía que le gustaría a alguien más, lo compraba de inmediato sin dudar. Él mismo tenía un montón de cosas que ella le había regalado: suéteres, corbatas, lapiceros, broches, libretas, marcos, etc. Y su propio ahijado, Teddy, tenía repisas llenas de juguetes que Ginny le había dado.

-¿Me dejas ver tu aceptación? –le dijo señalando al pergamino que tenía arrugado en la mano. Ella asintió y se lo entregó. Harry lo desdobló con cuidado y lo leyó, al principio con curiosidad y después con inaudito asombro. Lo releyó sólo para estar seguro -¡Calabaza! –dijo anonadado mirándola sin poder creerlo -¡Te aceptaron los Falmouth Falcons! –Ella asintió levemente -¡Los Falmouth Falcons! –Repitió aún incrédulo –Son de los mejores de Inglaterra… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eran ellos?

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros de forma modesta

-Aún no me aceptan… Sólo me convocaron a las eliminatorias…

-¡De todas formas! ¿Tienes idea de lo increíblemente difícil que es llegar a esta instancia?

Ella sólo le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

-Y no sé si podré ir… -y entonces bajó la mirada.

Harry la contempló por unos instantes, demasiado alegre por ella y lo que estaba consiguiendo, pero a la vez triste por los miedos que la estaban inundando. Entonces la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo alzar el rostro, para que lo mirara.

-Calabaza… Esto es lo que quieres ¿verdad? ¿Esto es tu sueño?

-Más que nada en el mundo…

Harry le acarició el rostro y sintió un inmenso cariño por ella. Su mejor amiga, su confidente, su todo. La persona que siempre lo apoyaba, que lo escuchaba y sabía absolutamente todo de él y a pesar de eso no lo juzgaba. Era alguien que lo entendía a niveles inimaginables. Recordó todas esas veces que ella lo había ayudado, desde a elegir la ropa que debía usar en algún evento del ministerio o a escribir los discursos que debía dar. Recordó las veces que le había ayudado a arreglar su casa y a podar su jardín. Recordó incluso las veces que lo había ayudado a conquistar a ciertas mujeres, diciéndole qué flores comprar o a qué lugar ir. Ella siempre estaba para él y él debía estar para ella de igual forma.

-Pues entonces lo vas a lograr, Gin. Yo te voy a ayudar.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Ya se nos ocurrirá cómo.

-Pero…

-Shhh –le dijo poniéndole un dedo en los labios -¿Confías en mí? –Ella asintió sin dudar –Bien, primero debemos comprar todo lo que necesitas –Releyó el pergamino –Una escoba, tres uniformes completos… túnica, pantalón, botas, protectores, guantes… la inscripción y dos quaffles.

-Es demasiado… -dijo ella negando con la cabeza

Él se sacó una bolsita de monedas del bolsillo y se la entregó.

-Vendí tus entradas del concierto, con esto te alcanza para los uniformes y las pelotas.

-Pero falta la escoba –dijo mordiéndose el labio

-No te preocupes por eso…

-Harry… ya no puedo seguir dejando que me prestes dinero.

-Calabaza, sabes que lo hago con gusto… además dejaré que cuando seas famosa me compres todo lo que quieras.

Ella le sonrió de lado pero siguió sin convencerse.

-¿Y si no me seleccionan? En la eliminatoria seremos quince y al final se quedan sólo dos…

Él volvió a tomarla de la mano.

-Van a seleccionarte. Tú sabes lo buena que eres jugando… A mí todo el mundo me decía que volaba bien, pero comparado contigo… -suspiró esbozando una sonrisa –Yo te he visto jugar y he jugado contigo. Vuelas mejor que cualquiera que conozco.

Ella le sonrió, esta vez de forma más natural y más amplia. Respiró profundamente y entonces se limpió las lágrimas que le quedaban en el rostro con decisión. Su mirada cambió de pronto, ya no había tristeza, sino determinación. Esa era la Ginny que tanto le gustaba y admiraba, aunque a veces le sacaba canas verdes.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con mis papás?

-Si quieres yo hablo con ellos…

-No, de verdad necesito independizarme.

-Entonces buscaremos algún lugar para que vivas, algo que no sea muy caro. Y mientras encontramos, ya sabes que mi casa es tu casa…

-Gracias, calabazo –le dijo abrazándolo de pronto con fuerza, recargando la cabeza en su pecho como tanto le gustaba –No sé qué haría sin ti

-Seguramente sufrir por no tener a esta guapura en tu vida… -Ella soltó una risa alegre que lo hizo sonreír –Ya decía yo que no era normal que te pusieras así de triste por el pendejo de _Menzotti_

_-_Que le den por culo a ese imbécil –musitó Ginny con enfado, haciéndolo reír.

Él se levantó de pronto y se paseó por la habitación de Ginny con descuido.

-¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?

-Umm pues… cenar –contestó extrañada por la pregunta

-¿Te gustaría ir a un concierto? –le dijo con una sonrisa y ella se quedó muy quieta, como procesando las palabras de Harry y mirándolo con desconfianza.

-Harry…

-¿Sí?

-¿Vendiste los boletos en verdad?

-Claro –dijo él sin dejar de sonreír

-¿A quién?

-A un tipo muy guapo… -dijo soltando una risa ante la expresión de fastidio de Ginny –a un tal Harry Potter.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó molesta y entonces él volvió a acercarse

-Porque sé lo mucho que quieres ir. Además me dio flojera salir de mi casa –dijo con una expresión de culpa en el rostro.

-No puedo aceptarlo –dijo sacudiendo la cabeza

-Vamos, tú compraste los boletos para el mundial de quidditch y me regalaste el pase para el circo de veelas…

-Pero…

-Y me llevaste al santuario de dragones, y me compraste la consola de videojuegos muggle… ¿Quieres que siga? Déjame hacer esto por ti ¿sí?

Ella le sonrió sin poder resistirse más.

-Pero mi mamá se va a poner difícil…

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de ella –y entonces se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir, añadió: -Sé que es imposible pero intenta ponerte un poco bonita, no quiero que piensen que voy con un vagabundo…

Ella tomó lo primero que encontró a su alcance y se lo aventó con fuerza, pegándole en la rodilla.

-Yo también te quiero –le dijo sobándose y luego salió de su recámara tras dedicarle una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

_¿Qué opinan? ¿Sigo o no sigo o me doy un tiro o qué hago?_

_Comenten, porfis :)_


	3. Sólo somos amigos

_Hola a todos los que se encuentran leyendo esto. Primero que nada MIL GRACIAS a los que me leen, me dan follow y me marcan como favorito. Me halagan un montón. :´) DIEZ MIL GRACIAS igual a las chicas que me dejaron review **DraconisBlade, Kairi1196, anatripotter, Fanny y chiisitax, **gracias por sus palabras y su buena onda. El capítulo salió más rápido y más largo de lo que iba a ser gracias a la buena respuesta que me dan. Este va para ustedes! :)_

_Espero que les siga gustando y que lo sigan encontrando interesante. No es la gran cosa, pero como me escribió por ahí Fanny: quiero plasmar muchas cosas de cómo es la relación de estos dos siendo simplemente amigos, espero que les guste de la misma forma que a mi me ha gustado escribirla. Cualquier cosa que les pase por la cabeza acerca de la historia, no duden en decírmelo. _

* * *

**Le prometeré la luna**

_By Aurum Black_

**Sólo somos amigos**_  
_

§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§

Ginny no podía estar más contenta. Se agradecía a sí misma por haber aceptado la generosidad de Harry y agradecía al universo por haberle dado a su mejor amigo ese complejo de héroe y esas ganas de querer salvar el día, todos los días. El recital de las Brujas de Macbeth apenas había terminado y ellos se encontraban entre la multitud de gente, caminando hacia la salida. Ginny iba delante de Harry, sintiendo las manos de él sobre sus hombros de forma protectora, guiándola entre el mar de personas apretujándose y queriendo salir del lugar. Ella volteó hacia atrás y alzó la cabeza para verlo. Se había acostumbrado ya a tener que voltear siempre hacia arriba cuando de él se trataba, pues era un tanto más grande que ella. Después de la guerra, Harry dio el último estirón creciendo varios centímetros más y aunado a todos esos años como auror que le exigían una dura preparación física, él se había convertido en un joven alto y atlético. Poco quedaba ya de aquel chico flaco, desgarbado y pequeño que había conocido años atrás. Pensaba que sólo su rostro se mantenía igual, pues a pesar de que sus facciones se habían definido, su sonrisa era la misma de siempre, sus ojos verdes seguían escondidos detrás de sus características gafas redondas y su cabello negro azabache seguía siendo igual de incontrolable. Detuvo su mirada en la cicatriz en forma de rayo que él tenía en la frente, aquella que había marcado su vida para siempre. Antes le preocupaba que la gente lo reconociera cuando iba a algún lugar público y a veces solía ocultarla bajo mechones de cabello o de alguna gorra, pero con el tiempo dejó de importarle y fue aprendiendo a lidiar con la fama, a aprovecharla cuando era necesario y a ignorarla cuando no. Después de todo era imposible deshacerse de ella.

Harry se percató de la mirada de Ginny sobre él y la volteó a ver dedicándole una sonrisa pero no le dijo nada. Simplemente la apremió a seguir caminando, dándole un apretón amistoso en los hombros.

-Estuvo buenísimo –dijo ella cuando estuvieron fuera y caminaban por la acera –Qué bueno que me convenciste de venir -Guardó silencio un momento y luego añadió: -Gracias por acompañarme.

Harry metió las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón y se encogió de hombros.

-Yo también quería venir.

Ginny lo miró con cariño.

-Sé que sólo viniste porque yo tenía ganas de venir…

-Pero la pasé muy bien. -Ella sacudió la cabeza sin creerle -¡De verdad! Y además… –Se levantó la manga de su chaqueta, mostrándole la piel de su brazo. Tenía números escritos con tinta –Conseguí dos citas –añadió dedicándole una amplia sonrisa. Ginny lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿A qué hora hiciste eso?

-Mientras tú gritabas y brincabas como desquiciada. Me tuve que alejar un poco porque me diste pena... Todos decíamos: "Pobre del tipo que haya venido con ella" -Ginny lo miró de mala manera y él soltó una carcajada, pero cambió de tema antes de que ella pudiera contestarle algo o golpearlo o hacerle alguna seña obscena –Una chica me dijo que me parecía mucho a Harry Potter

-Qué observadora…-replicó ella rodando los ojos -¿Y no le dijiste que eras tú?

-Sí pero no me creyó…

-¿Por eso vas a salir con ella?

-Supongo –dijo él pensativo, arrugando la frente -De cualquier forma no creo pasar de la primera cita con ella.

Harry tenía ciertas reglas concernientes a las mujeres y sus citas que resultaban muy importantes para él. La primera y más importante era que nunca bajo ningún motivo buscaba algo serio con alguien. Y de esa regla se derivaban todas las demás: que debía ser totalmente honesto con las mujeres desde el principio, nada de mentiras ni de ambigüedades. Si ellas no aceptaban sus condiciones, entonces simplemente no salía con ellas sin importar qué tanto le gustaran. Él les advertía desde el principio que no involucraba sentimientos profundos y que sólo buscaba diversión por un rato, por lo que tenía establecido tres citas como número máximo de salidas con la misma mujer. Sin embargo parecía que cada vez se ponía más exigente, pues había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que llegó a esa tercera cita con alguien, y a decir verdad habían sido muy pocas quienes lo habían logrado.

Ginny se quedó pensativa mientras caminaban en silencio, intentando recordar cuándo era que Harry había establecido esas reglas, aunque en realidad no había sido algo de un día para otro sino que fue desarrollándose con el paso del tiempo y fue altamente influenciado por la relación de Ron y Hermione, la cual se había disuelto y vuelto a formar muchísimas veces a través de los años, de forma tan esporádica y frecuente que Ginny los comparaba con un yoyo, de arriba para abajo todo el tiempo. Harry decía que no tenía necesidad de complicarse la vida y que prefería disfrutarla mientras tuviera juventud y vitalidad. Cuando le llegaban a preguntar si pensaba sentar cabeza algún día, él respondía que tal vez pero que para eso faltaba muchísimo tiempo.

-¿Y la otra? –preguntó Ginny de repente

-¿La otra qué?

-La otra cita. Dijiste que habías conseguido dos.

-Ah sí… pues sólo una amable chica del staff.

-¿Del staff? ¿A qué hora hablaste con alguien del staff? –preguntó sorprendida

-Antes de que empezara el recital. Estaba esperando a que salieras del baño y entonces la chica se acercó y me pidió un autógrafo para su sobrino.

-Cielos, ¿tanto me tardé?

-Un poco –dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, pero ella no contestó y se mordió el labio pensativa -¿Qué? –preguntó él mirándola con suspicacia

-¿Crees que podrías conseguirme un póster autografiado de las Brujas?

Harry rodó los ojos pero no pudo evitar sonreírle.

-Está bien. Se lo pediré cuando la vea…

Ella dio un brinquito de felicidad y le sonrió de oreja a oreja

-¡Gracias calabazo! –dijo ella entrelazando su brazo con el de él y recargando la cabeza en su costado, conmovida de pronto –Por todo… Gracias por traerme y por conseguir que me dejaran salir de mi casa.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad no fue tan difícil. Sólo tengo que decir que estaré contigo y el permiso es automático.

-Tal vez deba decir que estaré todo el tiempo contigo de ahora en adelante.

-¡Oye! tampoco seas aprovechada y te cuelgues de mi fama –dijo haciéndose el ofendido

-Sí Romilda Vane, gracias por recordármelo –musitó separándose de él y fingiendo molestarse, haciendo alusión a su estúpida ex compañera de casa que ahora se dedicaba al periodismo escribiendo en el diario El Profeta y quien parecía dedicarse a hablar de Harry a tiempo completo, dando nota de cada cosa que hacía o decía, así como múltiples especulaciones acerca de su vida, de las cuales muchas resultaban ciertas y muchas otras no. Una de ellas era esa afirmación que muy de vez en cuando hacía llamando a la familia Weasley oportunista, que solamente lo usaban para darse importancia y que se colgaban de su fama. La primera vez que Harry leyó esas palabras en su columna, fue él mismo en persona a las oficinas de El Profeta para exigirle al editor que Romilda retirara las acusaciones, sin embargo los medios de comunicación mágicos eran muy poderosos y no pudo hacer nada contra ellos. Hermione le había sugerido que podían demandar a Romilda por difamación pero al final ninguna de sus quejas procedió y tras consejos de todos los Weasley así como de amigos cercanos, decidió dejar el asunto por la paz. Después de todo, quienes lo conocían sabían que la familia Weasley lo había amparado y aceptado como parte de ellos desde sus primeros días en el mundo mágico y que lo habían hecho sin esperar algo a cambio. Con el tiempo aprendió a dejar que todo lo que se decía de él en los medios no le afectara.

-Lo siento –dijo él apenado aunque en realidad Ginny lo había dicho de broma y él lo sabía - ¿Me perdonas si vamos a cenar algo rico?

-Lo voy a considerar.

Se dirigieron entonces a un callejón cercano y se escondieron entre las sombras.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? –le preguntó Harry sacando su varita y tomando la mano de Ginny con su extremidad libre.

-Sorpréndeme –dijo ella y entonces los dos desaparecieron. Enseguida se encontraron fuera de Olliverius, uno de sus restaurants favoritos. El lugar era un establecimiento al que entraban muggles y magos por igual, pero el personal era enteramente de magos. Los conocían y se llevaban muy bien con ellos por frecuentarlo tanto –Oh, qué buena idea Harry. Tengo muchas ganas de un postre de Oliver.

Oliver era el dueño y chef. Tanto Harry como Ginny amaban su comida. Ella solía decir que se comería hasta lo que se le quemara. Era su fan número uno, según el propio Oliver. Entraron al restaurant y ambos se sorprendieron al encontrar en la recepción a una chica que no conocían.

-Buenas noches ¿mesa para dos?

-Sí, por favor –contestó Harry al mismo tiempo en que retiraba unos trocitos de confeti del cabello de Ginny y le acomodaba unos mechones rebeldes de cabello de forma cariñosa.

-¿A nombre de quién?

-Harry Potter –contestó él con descuido sin dejar de atender a Ginny, pero ella clavó la mirada en la nueva recepcionista.

La chica apuntó el nombre en el libro de visitas sin hacer ni siquiera una mínima reacción de sorpresa, como lo hacía la mayoría de la gente cuando se daba cuenta quién era. Entonces dio un vistazo rápido hacia las mesas y enseguida tomó un par de menús del estante.

-Síganme señores Potter

Harry y Ginny tardaron unos segundos en comprender y entonces empezaron a hablar a trompicones señalándose entre sí y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué? No…

-Ella y yo no—

-Nosotros no somos—

-Harry y Ginny son amigos, Mary –dijo un hombre llegando por detrás de ella. Era el recepcionista habitual llamado Tom. - Y clientes frecuentes nuestros.

La chica los miró a ambos por un instante y comprendió entonces su error, sonrojándose de inmediato.

-Lo siento mucho- balbuceó mirándolos con preocupación- yo pensé que… ustedes parecen… yo creí…

-No te preocupes –le dijo Ginny con amabilidad –Nos pasa todo el tiempo

-Desgraciadamente, eso es verdad –añadió Harry. Ella le dio un codazo.

-Yo los llevo a su mesa –dijo Tom quitándole los menús a Mary y entonces caminó mientras ellos lo seguían y dejaban a la chica aún muy apenada en la entrada –Discúlpenla, es su primer día.

-No reconoció a Harry –señaló Ginny -¿Ella es…?

-Muggle –asintió Tom mostrándoles la mesa-Es sobrina de Oliver. Sabe lo que somos y un poco de lo que hacemos, pero no tiene idea de nada más.

Ellos se sentaron uno frente al otro y Tom los dejó para que decidieran qué ordenar. Mientras observaban los platillos del menú de cenas, Ginny se quedó pensando en el incidente que acababa de ocurrir con la chica nueva. Ella le había dicho que tal confusión les ocurría todo el tiempo y era cierto. Más de lo que le gustaría que sucediera. Era muy común que la gente creyera que Harry y ella eran pareja porque pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y porque se llevaban demasiado bien. La mayoría de las veces, como esa noche, no le molestaba aclarar que eran sólo amigos, pero había ocasiones en que las personas insistían demasiado, haciendo comentarios incómodos del tipo "_¿Cómo que no son novios?" "Pero hacen muy bonita pareja"_ _"Pero si ustedes dos son como almas gemelas" "Son el uno para el otro" "Qué lástima que no estén juntos"_.

Aunque los peores comentarios provenían de aquellas personas que los conocieron en Hogwarts y habían presenciado su relación en aquel tiempo, y que sin dudarlo daban por hecho que eran novios en la actualidad: _"Tantos años y ustedes siguen juntos" "Siempre supe que su relación era enserio" "Desde entonces se les notaba el amor" "Yo estuve presente el día que se besaron en la sala común" "Ese beso fue épico"… _

Era fácil para Harry y Ginny entender su amistad y el porqué de ella, pero a veces resultaba demasiado pesado y tedioso intentar siquiera explicárselo a los demás. Había sido difícil durante los primeros meses. Su propia familia no lo había comprendido y creyeron que era cuestión de unos cuantos días para que volvieran a ser novios, alegando que se trataba sólo de un berrinche adolescente por parte de ambos. Pero con el tiempo todos se dieron cuenta que su resolución era definitiva y poco a poco lo fueron aceptando. Incluso llegaron a reconocer que estaban mejor así. Y es que lo habían estado durante esos últimos cuatro años. Era algo de lo que Ginny no se arrepentía, pues se sentía muy contenta con cómo habían resultado las cosas. No tenía de que quejarse y no le gustaba hacerlo, pero odiaba tener que repetir las mismas malditas frases más de lo que le habría gustado: _¿Harry y yo? Para nada... No somos novios... Sólo somos amigos... No estamos saliendo... Somos como hermanos... Nos conocemos desde niños... Es que nos llevamos muy bien... Es mi mejor amigo… _Ginny resopló sin darse cuenta, al notar que ahora debía añadir al repertorio de frases un _"No somos esposos" _o "_No estamos casados"._

-¿En qué piensas, calabaza? –le preguntó Harry mirándola por encima del menú. Ginny relajó el rostro y sonrió. Harry siempre sabía cuándo había algo perturbando sus pensamientos.

-En si ya nos vemos tan viejos…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque ahora nos han tomado por casados.

Harry arrugó el ceño confundido.

-Pero la gente joven también se casa.

-Cuando no les queda de otra porque van a tener un hijo…

-También se casan por amor –dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. Ella enarcó una ceja como respuesta -O eso dicen –añadió de inmediato. –El punto es que también hay quienes se casan sin estar esperando hijos. Ve a Ron y Hermione…

-Pero ellos son mayores…

Harry soltó una risa y la miró muy extrañado

-¿Y qué edad crees que tengo yo? ¿Y tú? Te recuerdo que sólo te llevamos un año.

Ginny se quedó viéndolo con cara de confusión mientras él se burlaba de ella. Claro que sabía que tenían la misma edad, pero no comprendía por qué los veía como si fueran mayores o más maduros. A veces sentía que el tiempo había pasado y que todos habían cambiado pero al final ella seguía siendo una niña.

-Ya deja de reírte –se quejó –Yo me refería a que la relación los ha hecho madurar más rápido…

-Los ha hecho envejecer, que es diferente –señaló él pasándose la mano por el cabello alborotado –El problema con las relaciones es que te consumen y se llevan tus mejores años.

-Hablas de relaciones como si fueras un experto.

-Lo soy.

-No puedes ser experto si nunca has estado en una.

-No lo necesito. Sólo necesito observar a los demás… Todos mis compañeros en el cuartel son más felices siendo solteros. Y los que tienen pareja sólo están bien al principio de la relación porque después llegan los problemas y la mierda, pero ya están demasiado involucrados como para salirse de ahí y terminan atrapados en una dependencia emocional y destructiva, mientras el tiempo sigue corriendo y sus vidas se acaban.

Ginny lo observó durante varios segundos y luego sacudió la cabeza en forma desaprobatoria

-Siempre me quitas las ganas de tener un noviazgo serio –dijo arrugando la nariz

-De nada –contestó sonriendo como si le hubiera hecho un favor, aunque una parte en el interior de Ginny creía que así era.

-Hola chicos –dijo Peter, su mesero, llegando junto a su mesa -¿Listos para ordenar?

Por haber estado inmersa en sus cavilaciones, Ginny no había decidido qué iba a pedir. En realidad ni siquiera había prestado mucha atención al menú, pero como ya lo conocía de memoria pidió uno de sus platillos favoritos sin pensarlo más. Mientras esperaban la comida compartieron sus impresiones del recital de las Brujas de Macbeth con mucha emoción, más por parte de ella que de él obviamente, pero aun así le pareció que Harry en verdad había disfrutado del evento a pesar de que no era fan del grupo. Cuando Peter les llevó lo que habían ordenado, se dirigió hacia Harry y le susurró algo en voz baja de modo que Ginny tuvo que inclinarse sobre la mesa para escuchar.

-Hay un par de chicas en la mesa junto a la cocina que me preguntaron si eras Harry Potter. ¿Qué les digo?

-¿Quiénes son? –le preguntó Harry a Ginny ya que dicha mesa se encontraba a su espalda.

Ella estiró la cabeza con disimulo para ver por encima del hombro de Harry y se encontró con dos chicas de rasgos orientales que no reconoció.

-No las conozco –admitió ella –Son como de descendencia oriental, más o menos de mi tamaño, una tiene las puntas del cabello de color azul…

Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Azul? ¿Estás segura?

-Que sí, no estoy ciega. Si quieres voltea rápido, ellas no están mirando hacia acá.

Harry giró la cabeza para dar un vistazo fugaz y enseguida volvió su mirada hacia enfrente, encogiendo su cuerpo en su asiento.

-Por favor Peter, dile que no soy Harry Potter, que soy muggle o lo que se te ocurra.

Peter sacudió la cabeza soltando una risa por lo bajo.

-Claro Harry. ¿Necesitan algo más?

-No Peter, gracias.

-Espera –dijo Ginny antes de que se fuera –No olvides el postre cuando terminemos de comer…

-¿El postre sorpresa? –preguntó Peter con una sonrisa amable

-Por favor –dijo ella emocionada ante la perspectiva del delicioso postre que había preparado Oliver aquella noche, que aunque no sabía qué era estaba segura de que le encantaría. Mientras ambos comían con avidez, Ginny le preguntó a Harry por las chicas orientales. -¿Qué les hiciste?

Él frunció el ceño con molestia

-¿Por qué debo tener yo la culpa siempre?

-Eso me pareció –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-La de cabello azul se llama Mei y no quise salir con ella –Admitió después de un corto silencio. Y entonces dio un bufido por lo bajo -¿Sabes? Que sea un mujeriego no implica que esté obligado a salir con toda la que se me pone enfrente.

Ginny volvió a estirar el cuello para ver de forma más detenida a la chica que Harry había rechazado.

-Es bonita… -señaló Ginny pensando en los posibles defectos que debía tener -¿Escupe al hablar?

-No

-¿Se pica la nariz con el dedo?

-Nop

Ginny se quedó en silencio varios segundos, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Le gusta hacer rituales satánicos y sacrifica gente por diversión?

Harry rio por su comentario al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

-Vas a pensar que es una tontería… -dijo después de un rato

-Hablas conmigo, Harry –lo interrumpió ella –Soy experta en rechazar chicos a causa de tonterías… ¿Recuerdas al que no volví a ver porque no usaba calcetines? ¿O al que olía siempre a especias?

-Bueno, es que tú tienes un don especial para salir con tipos raros. No sé dónde diablos los consigues –dijo entre risas

Ella hubiera replicado algo de no ser porque era verdad y a las simples pruebas se remitían.

-Soy un imán de tipos raros… -aceptó ella con desánimo mirando un punto fijo en la mesa. Después parpadeó un par de veces para despejar su mente y enseguida regresó al tema principal -¿Entonces qué hay de malo en Mei?

-Pues es bonita… pero tiene una tremenda necesidad de acosarme que no soporto.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, es horrible. No importa cuántas veces le diga que no, ella no lo entiende. –Suspiró con cansancio -¿Cuántas veces hay que rechazar a una mujer para que se dé cuenta que nada va a suceder?

-Odio cuando las tipas se comportan así de obsesivas –musitó Ginny probando un bocado.

-Dímelo a mí… -dijo él rodando los ojos –Además hay otra cosa, que en realidad es la razón principal por la que sigo rechazándola…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ella tiene un timbre de voz muy—

-¡Haaarry! –chilló alguien a lo lejos de forma muy aguda, haciendo que Ginny se encogiera en su lugar.

-Eso explica todo –murmuró Ginny observando como la oriental del cabello azul agitaba una mano hacia su mesa, pero Harry no hizo amago de voltear, quedándose rígido en su lugar, volteando al frente.

-¿Ya se fue? –le preguntó estático, como si con dejar de moverse, la tal Mei fuera a dejar de verlo.

-No… de hecho viene para acá…

-¿Qué? ¡No! –Musitó él en voz baja -¡Haz algo! ¡Detenla!

-¿Qué hago? –preguntó ella confundida viendo cómo se acercaba sin poder evitarlo.

-Lo que sea –susurró desesperado

-¿La aturdo? ¿La golpeo en la cara?

Pero Harry no tuvo tiempo de contestarle y ella no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. Mei se encontraba junto a su mesa, sacudiendo su cabellera bicolor mientras soltaba una risa que Ginny estaba segura le había perforado los oídos a toda la gente en el restaurant.

-Holaa guapoo –dijo Mei acercándose exageradamente a Harry e ignorándola a ella por completo -¡Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí! –Y volvió a reír mientras Ginny consideraba si taparse los oídos sería de mala educación -¿Cómo te va?

Harry seguía con los hombros tensos y con una expresión de querer que la tierra se lo tragara.

-Muy bien, aquí cenando… - Dijo en la respuesta más estúpida e impersonal que alguien podía dar. Pero entonces algo se le ocurrió, Ginny lo pudo ver en su mirada –Con… con mi novia –dijo señalando a Ginny con la mano.

-¿Qué? –murmuró ella por lo bajo mirándolo, pero de inmediato Harry le soltó una leve patada por debajo de la mesa que le dio justo en la espinilla -¡Ay! –soltó sin poder contenerse y entonces él le suplicó en silencio que le siguiera el juego –Ay ay ay… ¡qué alegría ser la novia de Harry Potter!

Harry se tapó medio rostro con una mano, abatido por lo estúpido de su comentario. Sin embargo parecía haber sido suficiente para Mei, quien borró su sonrisa en un dos por tres y entonces barrió a Ginny con la mirada, lentamente, dedicándole todo el odio que era posible. Pero eso en lugar de molestarle, le causó gracia y entonces le sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Novia? –dijo con ese chillido agudo que Ginny estaba comenzando a odiar –No sabía que tenías novia.

-Así es –dijo Harry asintiendo efusivamente -¿Quién lo diría verdad? Tanto tiempo buscando entre muchas y por fin encontré a la definitiva –Y entonces levantó los pulgares de ambas manos de forma muy graciosa, mientras Mei ponía cara de estar repentinamente enferma y Ginny se tapaba la boca para no reír –Disculpa, ¿querías algo?

-Sólo saludar -dijo ella en un susurro que por fin no resultó molesto a los tímpanos –Adiós Harry –volvió a chillar en un tremendo acto de dramatismo y tras ignorar nuevamente a Ginny, dio un giro y salió del restaurant con paso apurado y molesto, empujando a Tom en el camino, mientras Ginny se desternillaba de risa y Harry relajaba el cuerpo.

-Creo que ya no me volverá a molestar… ¿por qué no se me ocurrió esto antes? –dijo Harry con un alivio rebosante. Y entonces Ginny dejó de reír, recordando lo que acababa de suceder y sin pensarlo más tomó una cáscara de naranja de su plato casi vacío y se la arrojó a Harry, atinándole a su frente.

-¡Oye! –se quejó él limpiándose con la mano

-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me uses de novia ficticia

-Lo sé –dijo suspirando –Pero sabes que sólo lo hago en casos extremos y este era uno -Ella hizo una mohín a modo de respuesta y luego le enseñó la lengua mientras fruncía el ceño-Ya calabaza, perdón… Te regalo mi postre ¿sí?

-No soy Ron para que me sobornes con comida…

-¡Ya sé! Si quieres yo también puedo ser tu novio ficticio cuando lo necesites… -Ella lo miró no muy convencida -Si un día encontramos a_ Menzotti_ le armamos el teatro completo.

La expresión de Ginny cambió en un instante.

-¿De verdad? –dijo con cierto tipo de emoción

-De verdad

-Vamos a buscarlo mañana mismo

-Yo me refería a un encuentro casual –dijo Harry riendo

-Haremos que luzca casual –insistió ella, ávida de venganza, pero Harry sólo siguió riéndose de ella, haciéndola fruncir el ceño nuevamente. Sin advertirlo, ahora fue él quien le lanzó algo pero no le pegó, sino que cayó en su regazo. Ella lo tomó entre los dedos y vio que era un trozo de papa frita en perfecto estado –No avientes la comida –lo reprendió dejando la papa en una orilla de su plato.

-¿Ves como si te pareces a Ron? "_No desperdicies la comida. La comida es sagrada"_ –dijo él imitando la voz de su hermano a la perfección y haciéndola reír.

-La diferencia es que él se habría comida la papa aunque hubiera caído al piso.

-Me pregunto qué es lo que ama más en el mundo, si la comida o a Hermione.

-Oh, imagínate su mayor fantasía –dijo Ginny abriendo los ojos muy divertida –Debe ser Hermione con ropa interior hecha de tocino –Y entonces ambos explotaron en risas mientras los de la mesa de al lado los veían con molestia. Guardaron compostura hasta que Peter les llevó el postre y se dedicaron a devorarlo. Ginny levantó la vista de su rebanada de pastel de frutas y se encontró con un Harry que la veía de forma divertida, apuntando hacia ella con una pequeña uva entre los dedos –No te atrevas –le advirtió alzando las cejas pero Harry no le hizo caso y se la lanzó. Ella con un rápido movimiento la atrapó con la boca y la masticó con suficiencia. Él le lanzó otra uva y ella volvió a atraparla mientras Peter pasaba junto a ellos.

-Mira Peter, mi perrito está bien entrenado –dijo haciendo sacudir la cabeza al chico que se alejó riendo.

Ginny le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa, más fuerte que la que él le había dado y mientras él se sobaba la espinilla, ella intercambió su plato vacío por el de él que aún tenía media rebanada de pastel.

-Ya estamos a mano.

§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§

Al día siguiente Harry despertó en su cama de Grimmauld Place con un dolor muscular punzante en las piernas y en los brazos. No era grave ni fuerte, pero estaba presente. Seguramente había sido producto del concierto de las Brujas de Macbeth, por los apretujones entre tanta gente y por haber estado parado durante varias horas, sin embargo creía que había valido la pena. Pensó automáticamente en Ginny y en que seguramente debía sentirse más adolorida que él pues no sólo había estado parada, sino que había estado brincando sin descanso, además de estar estirando el cuello todo el tiempo mientras se ponía de puntitas para ver bien. Sonrió al tener su imagen en la mente… Su amiga tenía una estatura un poco menor a la estatura promedio y sin embargo eso no le había impedido disfrutar del recital por completo. Él había considerado ofrecerle cargarla en sus hombros pero no lo hizo pues sabía que no aceptaría. Además si lo hubiera querido, ella misma se lo habría pedido.

Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y tras darse un baño largo se fue directo a la madriguera. Eran incontables los días que había pasado en aquella casa, que ya consideraba como su segunda casa. Aunque si era honesto, había sido el primer hogar en el que se había sentido realmente feliz. Llegó por la chimenea pero no había nadie en la sala, se asomó a la cocina y también la encontró vacía cosa que le pareció extraña. Antes de seguir buscando se detuvo unos largos minutos a comerse un par de tostadas y tiras de tocino que habían en un platón a rebosar. Después subió las escaleras pero no se escuchaba que hubiera presencia alguna. Llegó a la puerta de Ginny y tocó pero no hubo respuesta, por lo que abrió para asomar la cabeza pero aquella habitación también estaba vacía. _¿Qué demonios?_ se preguntó extrañado, pero cuando volvió a cerrar la puerta se encontró de pronto con la figura de George junto a él, mirándolo con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Escabulléndote de la recámara de mi hermanita, campeón? –dijo alzando las cejas con diversión. Harry rodó los ojos, acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios provenientes de él.

-¿Dónde diablos están todos?

-Mis padres fueron a visitar a un amigo del ministerio que está enfermo.

-¿Y Ginny? -George volvió a sonreírle de forma sugerente, haciéndolo perder la paciencia y soltar un resoplido fuerte mientras el pelirrojo se burlaba de él.

-Andrómeda necesitaba que alguien cuidara de Teddy –dijo finalmente –Y Ginny está con él en el estanque…

-Gracias -dijo dando media vuelta pero George lo llamó.

-Yo ya me voy para Sortilegios Weasley así que tienen la casa sola eh… -y entonces volvió a reír de forma traviesa mientras Harry sacudía la cabeza y bajaba por las escaleras.

Unos minutos después se encontraba caminando hacia el estanque, divisando a lo lejos las figuras de Ginny y Teddy jugando con unos barquitos de juguete que ella le había regalado a su ahijado. Antes de llegar junto a ellos, Ginny se dio cuenta de su presencia y le sonrió para después hablarle al niño.

-Mira quien vino a verte, Teddy

El pequeño niño alzó la vista y giró para encontrarse con él.

-¡Harry! -Su expresión de alegría fue inmediata y soltó el barco que tenía en la mano. Corrió acortando la distancia hacia él, brincando hacia los brazos que le había extendido y se abrazaron con fuerza mientras lo cargaba avanzando hacia donde estaba Ginny.

-¿Cómo te estás portando eh? –dijo mientras volvía a depositarlo en el césped y le revolvía el cabello que tenía unos mechones azulados

-Bien –dijo con una risita adorable – ¡Mira los barcos!... Haz que giren Ginny –dijo sacudiéndola de la pierna con sus pequeñas manos. Entonces ella hizo un movimiento de varita y los tres barcos de distintos tamaños se pusieron en marcha a través de la superficie del estanque mientras Teddy aplaudía emocionado.

-¿Qué tan adolorida estás? –le preguntó Harry de pronto

-Me duele hasta el cabello –dijo dedicándole una mueca de dolor pero sin evitar esbozar una sonrisa amplia de satisfacción. -¿Y tú?

-Creo que un poco menos.

Entonces ella lo miró atentamente.

–Por cierto… ¿Viste _El profeta_?

-No. ¿Pasó algo?

-Nada importante, sólo Romilda Vane…

Él resopló exasperado.

-¿Ahora qué dice?

-Tonterías –contestó encogiéndose de hombros de forma despreocupada –Hay fotos de nosotros en el concierto. Dice que por medio de tu fama hiciste que las Brujas de Macbeth tuvieran un recital aquí porque yo soy "pseudo fan" del grupo.

-No sé por qué te gusta leer la mier— Ginny le dedicó una mirada severa señalando con la cabeza a Teddy –la basura que escribe esa mujer.

-Hermione fue la que me avisó -Él asintió. Hermione siempre le decía que era mejor enterarse uno mismo de lo que se decía y no esperar a escucharlo por casualidad o accidente en otro lado. Observó a Ginny esperando por un segundo alguna reacción de molestia pero no la encontró. Después de todos esos años de íntima amistad, ella había sido víctima de muchos chismes y sin embargo nunca había dado señales de queja. Al contrario, siempre sacaba a relucir los puntos cómicos y lo tomaba todo con gracia -¿Tendrías poder para algo así?

-¿De qué?

-De traer a las Brujas de Macbeth por medio de contactos…

-No lo sé… –dijo pensativo rascándose la nariz

-Entonces ya sabes lo que quiero para mi fiesta de cumpleaños –dijo ella bromeando -¿Para qué un recital con apretujones y cuello estirado cuando pueden venir a mi casa?

-¿Algo más? –preguntó mirándola divertido

-Aprovechando que eres super influyente, quiero que me consigas un dinosaurio.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Entonces Teddy volvió a acercarse a él dejando de ver los barcos en el agua.

-¿Yo también puedo tener un dinosaurio, Harry?

Él se puso en cuclillas para quedar a su altura

-¿Qué te parece si en lugar de dinosaurio te doy una escoba?

Los pequeños ojos de Teddy brillaron con la luz de la emoción.

-¿En serio?

-Sí

-¡Voy a tener una escoba, Ginny! –le dijo extasiado, como si ella no lo hubiera escuchado. Y entonces echó a correr hacia la casa para contarle a todo el mundo, a pesar de que el lugar estaba vacío, pero Harry no quiso romperle la ilusión, así que lo dejó correr.

Ginny sacó los barcos de juguete del agua y los dejó en la orilla del estanque, para después caminar junto a Harry hacia la casa.

-Estuve buscando unos departamentos y encontré uno barato.

-¿Ah sí? –preguntó sorprendido -¿Dónde?

-En Brixton

-¿Cómo crees? De ninguna manera, es un barrio peligroso…

-Y completamente muggle, no va a pasarme nada –dijo ella resoplando –Es una buena oferta.

-¿Qué pasó con eso de vivir conmigo?

-No quiero ser una carga…

-No seas tonta, no eres una carga.

-Pero no quiero causarte molestias –insistió ella alzando una mano para que no la interrumpiera -¿Qué voy a hacer cuando lleves a tus mujeres? No sé si esté bien viviendo en la casa de la lujuria… Mejor de una vez busco un lugar para asentarme definitivamente.

-Mi casa no es la casa de la lujuria –musitó ofendido –Nunca he llevado "mujeres", en plural. Han ido de una en una…

-Lo dices con tristeza –observó ella con burla pero él la ignoró

-Y ya sabes que no andan rondando por mi casa. Ni siquiera las llevo a mi recámara, sino a—

-Tu habitación roja del placer –dijo en un susurro misterioso y después se echó a reír.

-Ya te dije que no es roja –resopló exasperado – Y que no soy un millonario amante de prácticas sexuales no convencionales –murmuró en voz baja -¿Por quién me tomas?

-No te enojes –dijo abrazándolo al llegar a la casa –Pero de verdad prefiero encontrar un lugar desde ahora. Los barrios muggles son muy baratos y… ¿qué?

_¡Claro! ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?_

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo. Ve a comprar tus uniformes y las quaffles y luego vas a mi casa como a las… -se miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca, que reposaba junto a una pulsera de cuero con incrustaciones de plata en forma de snitch –En unas cuatro horas ¿Te parece?

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Es una sorpresa –le dijo sonriente -¡Teddy! Vamos a pasear…

-No te lo lleves, quiero que me acompañe a comprar mis cosas al callejón Diagon.

-Y yo quiero que me acompañe por mi sorpresa

-Pero lo encargaron conmigo

-Pero yo soy su padrino

-Presumido –dijo ella resoplando con fuerza mientras Teddy llegaba corriendo y se paraba frente a ellos –Osito Teddy, ¿con quién quieres ir? ¿Con Harry o conmigo?

-¡Con los dos!

-Pero ¿con quién quieres ir ahorita? ¿Con Ginny o conmigo?

-¡Con los dos!

Ambos sonrieron y entonces Ginny estiró una mano hacia él, indicándole que debía sacar una moneda. Harry rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un knut.

-Elige

-Cara

-¿Segura?

-Que sí, apúrate.

Entonces Harry lanzó la moneda al aire mientras ambos la observaban con atención, pero antes de que cayera a su mano, alguien llegó junto a ellos.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –preguntó la señora Weasley con autoridad. Harry se distrajo y la moneda resbaló de su palma, cayendo al piso -¿Otra vez sorteándose a Teddy con una moneda? -Tanto Harry como Ginny encogieron sus cuerpos, apenados –Pobre pequeñito con tremendos inmaduros de cuidadores –y entonces se acercó para darle un beso a Teddy en la cabeza. El niño la abrazó automáticamente

-Quiero ir con ellos, tía Molly.

-Lo sé, cielo –Y tras dedicarles una mirada reprobatoria se fue escaleras arriba

Harry buscó la moneda en el piso y tras unos segundos dio con ella.

-Cruz –dijo triunfante

-¡Maldición! –musitó ella con coraje -¿Dos de tres?

-¡Maldición! –repitió Teddy emocionado mientras Ginny y él abrían la boca con sorpresa.

-No. Y nos vamos antes de que sigas maleducándolo -Ella bajó la cabeza abatida y no dijo nada más. Harry se acercó a ella y le dio un beso fugaz en la frente –En cuatro horas nos vemos en mi casa, sé puntual.

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras él cargaba a Teddy entre sus brazos y apretándolo bien, desapareció. Harry tenía ya bastante experiencia en la aparición conjunta y apenas tenía un año que se atrevía a llevar consigo a Teddy, ya que sólo alguien que dominara a la perfección la técnica, podría arriesgarse a transportar a un niño. Pero no por nada él era uno de los mejores aurores de la actualidad a pesar de su corta edad.

Aparecieron en Grimmauld Place y mientras Teddy iba a la habitación que le pertenecía en aquella casa, Harry se dirigió al estudio, donde tras rebuscar en varios de sus papeles y realizar unas cuantas llamadas, tuvo todo listo en menos de una hora. Enseguida subió a la recámara de Teddy y se dedicó a jugar con él mientras esperaba. Sin embargo el paquete que había ordenado llego mucho antes de lo que le habían dicho, lo cual le sorprendió. Debía recordarse comprar más seguido en esa tienda y mandar una carta hablando bien del chico que lo atendió por teléfono.

-¿Qué es Harry? –preguntó Teddy con curiosidad viendo el paquete que cuatro lechuzas le habían llevado

-Un regalo para Ginny, ¿quieres verlo? –El niño asintió emocionado y entonces quitaron el envoltorio y los papeles de protección.

-Wooooow

-¿Te gusta? –Teddy asintió con mucha efusividad -¿Me ayudas a envolverla para que sea sorpresa?

-¡Sí!

Entre los dos envolvieron la escoba de vuelo que Harry había comprado para Ginny con un papel muy colorido que tenía impresas figuritas de pelotas de quidditch. Cuando finalizaron Harry frunció el ceño con un poco de preocupación al ver lo mal que lo habían hecho. Tenía partes con mucho papel arrugado y amontonado, además de largos trozos de cinta adhesiva por todas partes. Al menos Ginny sabría que lo habían hecho ellos dos personalmente y esperaba que contara su buena intención.

-Oye campeón, ahora vamos a un lugar.

-¿A dónde?

-Al nuevo departamento de Ginny

§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§·§

Ginny se demoró lo más que pudo comprando lo que necesitaba. Fue a la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch a comprar las quaffles y los tres uniformes completos de los Falmouth Falcons. El empleado le preguntó interesado si era nueva jugadora pero cuando ella contestó que apenas iba a asistir a las eliminatorias el tipo pareció perder el interés. Aun faltándole una hora para ver a Harry se sentó en la terraza de la heladería Florean Fortescue a comerse un helado mientras el tiempo seguía corriendo. No quería ir a su casa con sus compras y exponerse a que sus papás o alguien más las vieran. Sabía que tenía que decirles acerca de su nueva resolución de jugar quidditch, pero tenía miedo de cómo iban a reaccionar todos. Menos mal que tenía a Harry de su lado, porque sólo le quedaba una semana antes de tener que presentarse en el estadio de los Falmouth Falcons para cumplir una rutina de entrenamiento y competencia a tiempo completo. Había considerado mentirle a su familia, pero sabía que era imposible ocultar algo así. Respiró dándose valor y levantó el rostro con decisión.

Y entonces encontró los ojos de un desconocido mirándola fijamente a unas cuantas mesas de donde ella estaba. El hombre tenía el cabello castaño claro muy corto, y un rostro enmarcado por barba y bigote recortados, casi al ras. No sabía decir si era la luz o que tenía vetas aún más claras en el cabello o que el hombre tenía unas cuantas canas, pero era innegable lo sexy que lo hacían ver. Ginny bajó la vista, azorada, al pensar que seguramente el hombre era mucho mayor y que era ridículo que le hubiera parecido atractivo. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, él seguía viéndola, pero esta vez ella no se retiró. Le dedicó una sonrisa y siguió en su labor de comer el helado aunque no dejaba de lanzarle miradas furtivas. Definitivamente no era tan mayor, a lo mucho le llevaba unos cinco o seis años y eso era exagerando.

Cuando se dio cuenta, la hora que faltaba para ver a Harry se había convertido en un par de minutos y entonces se levantó apresurada. Una última mirada le hizo darse cuenta que aquel hombre se había levantado también y entonces el estómago de Ginny dio un pequeño vuelco de emoción. Le habría encantado jugar a aquel juego con ese apuesto desconocido pero odiaba llegar tarde y Harry le había pedido que fuera puntual. Así que sin voltear más, salió hacia el callejón Diagon y luego al Caldero Chorreante, donde utilizó la chimenea para llegar a Grimmauld Place por medio de la red flu.

En cuanto ella se apareció en la estancia de la casa de Harry, se encontró a su mejor amigo y al pequeño Teddy esperándola con un paquete deforme envuelto con mucho descuido en un papel de varios colores.

-¡Sorpresa! –gritaron ambos al unísono

Ginny se quedó infinitamente conmovida al darse cuenta que habían sido ellos mismo quienes lo habían envuelto para ella. Sintió su corazón hincharse de cariño y se agradeció mentalmente por no perder el tiempo con aquel desconocido en la heladería que seguramente estaba lleno de defectos. Aquellos dos seres que tenía enfrente eran los hombres de su vida, los que llenaban sus días y la hacían sentirse inmensamente querida. No necesitaba a nadie más. Ella se acercó y se sentó junto a ellos en uno de los sillones.

-¿Tu lo envolviste osito? –le preguntó a Teddy, abrazándolo

-Entre Harry y yo –contestó el niño con orgullo -¡Es genial! Tienes que abrirlo ya

Ella sonrió dedicándole una mirada agradecida a Harry al darse cuenta a simple vista que el regalo era una escoba. Alcanzó la mano que él tenía sobre su rodilla y le dio un apretón cariñoso, para después dedicarse a quitar el envoltorio con sumo cuidado, lo que fue bastante tardado ya que no quería romperlo.

-No importa Calabaza, es sólo papel

-Pero quiero conservarlo -Cuando terminó de desenvolverla por completo casi se cae del sillón. No sólo era una escoba, sino que era una Saeta de Fuego –No puedo aceptarla

-¿Por qué no? –preguntaron sorprendidos tanto Teddy como Harry

-Es demasiado…

-No seas tonta, tienes que aceptarla. A las eliminatorias debes ir con lo mejor si quieres quedarte en el equipo –ella se mordió un poco el labio sabiendo que lo que decía Harry era verdad, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar que era exagerado –Habías dicho que ibas a dejar que te ayudara –le reprochó de pronto

-Sí pero esto es muchísimo… Te la pagaré en cuanto pueda…

-No

-Vamos Harry, déjame devolverte el dinero. Te compraré algo...

-No quiero que lo uses en mí…

-¡Úsalo en mí! –concluyó Teddy que estaba atento a su conversación, encontrando la solución perfecta a su disyuntiva, haciendo reír a ambos.

-Está bien, te compraré una pequeña escoba –accedió Ginny

-Pero yo ya voy a comprarle una –intervino Harry

-¿Tendré dos escobas? –preguntó Teddy antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera cambiar de opinión. Se levantó con la emoción desbordando por todos lados, mientras Ginny y Harry lo veían con ternura.

-Lo consientes mucho -le dijo él

-No más que tu…

-¿Vas a aceptar la saeta?

Ella asintió y le arrojó los brazos al cuello.

-Gracias Harry –le susurró al oído mientras él la abrazaba con suavidad –No sé qué más podrías hacer por mí que no hayas hecho ya.

-Aún hay algo… - Entonces ella se separó de él y lo miró con preocupación.

-Ya no puedo aceptar más—

-Cállate –dijo enérgicamente apuntándola con un dedo –Dijiste que confiabas en mí y que ibas a dejar que te ayudara, así que cierra el pico y déjame hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

-Pero—

-No quiero oír ni una sola palabra más.

Ella le sonrió y se cerró los labios con un cierre imaginario mientras él se levantaba y cargaba a Teddy.

-Este pequeño caballero y yo hemos encontrado tu nuevo departamento.

-¿De verdad?

Ambos asintieron

-Es muy bonito –dijo Teddy -Pero huele feo y está sucio

-¡Teddy! –musitó Harry

-Y los ratones se comieron un sillón

Ginny rio pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño extrañada, haciendo que Harry suspirara.

-Es el lugar perfecto, Calabaza. Lo prometo. Está en un buen barrio muggle y es barato. Pero estuvo deshabitado por mucho tiempo, sólo necesita una buena limpieza y de tus hábiles gustos para decorar para que lo dejes habitable nuevamente.

-¿De verdad? -dijo emocionada -¿Crees que podríamos ir a verlo?

-Claro. Aunque creo que primero debemos regresar a Teddy a tu casa.

-Cierto, Andrómeda no debe tardar en buscarlo.

-Creo también que es momento de decirle a tus padres de tus planes.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza con nerviosismo

-No puedo, Harry.

-Tienes que hacerlo.

-Sí, pero para eso tengo toda una semana.

-No lo creo. Este pequeñito sabe demasiado y no es muy bueno guardando secretos.

-¡Sí sé guardar secretos! –replicó Teddy ofendido –Ginny rompió el jarrón de Tía Molly y no le dije a nadie

Ginny frunció el ceño mientras Harry reía.

-¿Lo ves? –Ella apretó los labios con angustia

-¿Y si no están de acuerdo con que juegue Quidditch?

-Ya eres mayor. No les estás pidiendo permiso…

Ginny respiró profundamente y sacudió los hombros.

-Está bien. Vamos al matadero.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Teddy con curiosidad

-Una palabra que Ginny usa en lugar de "Casa"

-Ahhh, entonces ya me quiero ir a mi matadero, tengo sueño.

Ambos rieron nuevamente ante el comentario de Teddy y luego se fueron hacia la madriguera.

* * *

_Unas cuantas aclaraciones:_

_1.- Brixton: Honestamente no tengo idea de los barrios de Inglaterra, pero googleando leí que este era considerado hasta hace varios años como uno de los barrios más peligrosos, pero que actualmente se ha estabilizado. Así que bleh, lo puse por ponerlo._

_2.- El desconocido en la heladería lo imaginé como Mark Sloan de Grey's Anatomy. *-*_

_Espero sus reviews! No muerdo :)_


End file.
